Soulmates Never Die
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Peu importe l'univers, peu importe le contexte, peu importe le lieu ou le temps. Je te retrouverai toujours. La mort n'est pas la fin, pas pour nous, jamais.
1. When you let her go

Le ciel est pluvieux le jour où Lexa meurt.

Le ciel est gris, couvert de nuages noirs, et les flammes des torches qui menacent de s'éteindre sous la pluie envoient des rayons lumineux rouges et dorés dans l'air, mais Clarke ne les voit pas. Elle ne les verra plus jamais.

Dans son monde à elle, la vision en couleurs disparaît quand votre âme sœur meurt, comme si la douleur de perdre celui qui vous était destiné était trop forte, et qu'atténuer votre vision des choses vous aiderait peut-être à le supporter.

Clarke ne voit plus de couleurs aujourd'hui. Quand elle a fermé les yeux du Commandant, les siens ont perdu toutes leur vie, et les couleurs ont disparu de son monde. C'est comme ça qu'elle a compris que Lexa était son âme sœur.

Peut-être est-ce la douleur qu'elle ressent, si violente et si effrayante à la fois, qui lui donne l'impression qu'un feu ravageur lui dévore les entrailles, que sa perte des couleurs est comme inhibée, comme infiniment moins importante à ses yeux que la perte de Lexa.

Elle a perdues les couleurs avec Lexa, mais étonnamment ne plus voir les couleurs vives des flammes qui l'entourent a quelque chose d'apaisant pour Clarke, comme si elle comprenait enfin tout ce dont ceux qui avaient perdu leurs couleurs lui a raconté pendant des années.

Sur l'Arche, la légende courait qu'avant que la terre soit irradiée, les couleurs fonctionnaient à l'extrême opposé d'aujourd'hui. Qu'on voyait en noir et blanc depuis la naissance, jusqu'aux jours où on rencontrait son âme sœur et qu'on découvrait par la même occasion toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

Clarke n'a jamais su si la légende disait vrai.

On ne parlait pas tellement des couleurs dans sa famille, sans doute parceque le sujet était assez morbide – imaginez passer toute votre vite avec la personne que vous prenez pour votre âme sœur et se rendre compte à sa mort que vous avez conservé vos couleurs.

La seule chose qu'elle sait, c'est que sa mère a perdu sa vision des couleurs avec Jake, mais Abby ne lui en a jamais parlé. Elle n'en a jamais vraiment eu le temps, à vrai dire. Clarke a perdu sa mère au même moment que son père, à ce maudit moment où on l'a jeté dans une cellule, et qu'elle n'avait plus personne pour répondre à ses questions.

Perdre ses couleurs est quelque chose de terrifiant et Clarke a toujours appréhendé le jour où sa vision deviendrait monochrome, comme tout le monde.

C'est en partie pour cela qu'une partie d'elle était plutôt soulagée quand Finn est mort, et que le sang qui coulait de sa plaie était bien rouge, qu'elle pouvait encore le voir. Qu'elle n'avait pas tué son âme sœur.

Etonnamment, Raven non plus n'avait pas perdu ses couleurs avec Finn. Elle les avait perdues bien avant, quelque temps après son arrivée sur Terre, mais n'en avait jamais parlé à personne – du moins pas à elle.

Clarke s'en était rendue compte lorsque Raven essayait de réparer la radio qui leur permettrait de joindre l'Arche, et que Monty lui avait conseillé de brancher un fil rouge sur la prise. Raven avait branché le bleu, et coupé toute l'électricité du bâtiment pendant un moment.

Clarke n'avait jamais posé de questions – tout était compliqué à l'époque entre Finn, Raven et elle, et ce n'était pas sa place.

A bien y réfléchir, Clarke est soulagée maintenant de ne pas avoir tué l'âme sœur de Raven non plus. Et une autre part d'elle-même lui murmure que Raven ne sait peut-être pas qui est son âme sœur, et maintenant ne le sera plus jamais.

Et qu'elle, quelque part dans le puits sans fond de tristesse dans laquelle est se trouve plongée maintenant, elle sait qu'elle a eu la chance d'avoir rencontré Lexa, d'avoir pu serrer Lexa dans ses bras une dernière fois, d'avoir aimé Lexa.

Et plus que tout, Clarke _sait_ que Lexa l'a aimé.

 _Peu importe l'univers, peu importe le contexte, peu importe le lieu ou le temps. Je te retrouverai toujours. La mort n'est pas la fin, pas pour nous, jamais_ lui a soufflé Lexa avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse une dernière fois.

Lexa l'a aimé comme personne, et Lexa l'a aimé jusqu'au bout.

Et maintenant que les nuances de gris l'entourent, Clarke trouve presque une ironie dans ce qui lui arrive. Elle a aimé les couleurs, et elle a aimé Lexa, et aujourd'hui elle n'a plus ni l'une ni les autres.

Clarke aimait peindre, aimait jouer avec les couleurs et les associer selon sa volonté.

Le bleu du ciel, dont elle n'a pas vu la couleur pendant un an quand elle était dans sa cellule, et de la mer et des océans, qu'elle a regardé tant de fois par les fenêtres de l'Arche.

Le brun des forêts, des arbres qu'elle imaginait depuis l'espace sans jamais imaginer un instant qu'elle en toucherait véritablement l'écorce un jour.

Le rouge du sang, qu'elle a vu couler bien plus de fois qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu depuis son arrivée sur Terre.

Le jaune du feu, du sable sous ses doigts la première fois qu'elle a vu une plage, et l'ocre du sol dans la grotte dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée après la Montagne.

Le vert des feuilles, de l'herbe et des arbustes, des prés à n'en plus finir. Le vert des yeux de la femme qu'elle aimait.

Et le noir. Le sang de Lexa, partout sur ses mains, sur ses habits, sur le visage de la femme qu'elle aime. Clarke est condamnée à le voir encore et partout maintenant, à ne voir plus que lui.

Un peu après son arrivée à Polis, Lexa lui avait offert toute une palette de pigments quand un garde lui avait rapporté que Clarke crayonnait au charbon tous les morceaux de parchemin qui lui tombait sous la main. Clarke avait été furieuse bien sûr, et lui avait crié qu'elle ne l'achèterait pas comme ça.

Mais Clarke avait gardé les pigments, et le soir dans sa chambre les avait longuement regardés, sans trop y croire.

Les crayons de couleurs et les feutres étaient des denrées rares sur l'Arche, et étaient sévèrement rationnés. Et voilà que Lexa lui offrait maintenant tout ce dont elle avait rêvé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, sans doute sans se rendre compte réellement de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Clarke n'avait jamais reçu un cadeau si précieux de toute sa vie.

Si elle avait su que leur temps serait coupé court, Clarke aurait mis sa fierté de côté ce soir-là, et se serait rendue dans la chambre du Commandant pour l'en remercier, peut-être même pour lui expliquer ce pourquoi elle avait fini par s'effondrer en larmes devant la palette de couleurs.

Mais la colère et la rancune étaient trop fortes, et Clarke voulait se convaincre elle-même qu'aucune action de Lexa ne pourrait jamais lui faire oublier la trahison qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

Clarke voulait se persuader qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'en vouloir à Lexa, jamais, et surtout qu'elle avait fini par mettre de côté tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour la brune En vérité, elle lui avait déjà pardonné depuis longtemps.

Et maintenant, Clarke est condamnée à vivre dans un monde sans couleurs, et sans Lexa.

Mais les couleurs sont parties avec Lexa, et Clarke n'a plus la force de vivre maintenant. Elle se contentera de survivre.

Tout est noir, noir.


	2. The one who takes you home

C'était la panique, partout.

Des gens en train de courir dans tous les sens, sans vraiment savoir où aller, des mères en train d'appeler leurs enfants d'une voix désespérée et des hommes en uniforme en train d'essayer de faire régner un ordre qui était déjà disparu depuis longtemps.

L'Arche vivait ses derniers moments. La technologie de leurs ancêtres qui leur avait permis de survivre dans l'espace depuis des décennies était en train de s'effondrer sur elle-même, et d'ici quelques heures, le vaisseau qui avait pourtant quitté la Terre dans l'espoir d'y retourner un jour sans encombre allait s'écraser misérablement au sol sans que personne ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

L'Arche allait tomber, et tout le monde le savait maintenant. Le sol était déjà en train de trembler dangereusement, et la chute du vaisseau n'était plus qu'une question d'heure.

Clarke était en train de courir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à travers la cohue, à contre-courant de tous ceux qu'elle croisait qui se dirigeaient visiblement vers le centre de l'Arche dans l'espoir peut-être d'y retrouver leur famille, quand son nom résonna plus fort que tous les cris de panique autour d'elle.

« Clarke ! »

La blonde eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'on l'avait déjà agrippée par les poignets, et elle se serait sûrement dégagée de l'étreinte si elle n'avait pas reconnu son agresseur.

« Maman, attends ! »

« Je t'ai cherchée partout, on a plus de temps maintenant ! Tu dois venir avec moi tout de suite ! »

Abby se dirigeait déjà vers l'aile nord de l'Arche d'un pas déterminé, traînant sa fille de toute sa force avec elle, quand Clarke tira sur ses bras pour la retenir.

« Mais arrête-toi ! Où est-ce que tu pars comme ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter Clarke » lança Abby sans se retourner.

La docteur marchait tellement vite à travers les couloirs qu'elle cogna plusieurs personnes de l'épaule sans même s'en rendre compte. Clarke ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

« Maman ! Je dois aller rejoindre Lexa moi ! »

Abby s'arrêta de marcher net pour se tourner vers sa fille, et après ce qui semblait être une seconde d'hésitation, la poussa légèrement sur le côté pour qu'elles aillent s'adosser à un mur, laissant le passage libre aux gens qui courraient dans tous les sens à côté d'elle.

« Les Stations Usine, Mécha et Agro vont tomber les premiers, suivis par le reste quelques heures après mais il nous reste encore une chance de nous en sortir » murmura Abby

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Clarke « Comment ça ? »

« Thelonious a trouvé un vaisseau de secours » chuchota-elle, jetant un regard nerveux autour d'elle comme pour vérifier que leur conversation restait bien secrète « Il est dans la Station Tesla, dans les sous-sols sous l'infirmerie de garde, et il devrait pouvoir contenir assez de carburant pour nous emmener sur Terre »

« Mais alors il faut prévenir tout le monde ! » s'exclama presque joyeusement la blonde, ratant le regard désespéré de sa mère « Il y a encore une chance qu'on s'en sorte ! »

« Clarke » Abby posa ses deux mains sur les joues de sa fille, essayant de l'amener à la regarder dans les yeux « Il n'y a que vingt-sept places dessus, chérie »

Clarke regarda sa mère d'un air abasourdi.

« Mais … »

« Les réserves d'oxygène ont été estimées à vingt-sept places, et pas une de plus » expliqua doucement Abby « Chaque membre du Conseil veut emmener son enfant et son conjoint, ce qui veut dire que toutes les places sont réservées »

Clarke reçut la nouvelle comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

« Mais et les autres Maman ? »

Abby regarda le sol un instant avant de relever la tête vers sa fille d'un air suppliant « Clarke, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste de ton père. Viens avec moi, ma chérie »

« Réponds moi ! Et ceux dans les stations inférieures ? Ceux qui ne sont pas membres du Conseil ? »

« On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, Clarke ! » s'exclama Abby, perdant enfin son calme devant l'urgence de la situation.

Clarke dévisagea sa mère comme si elle regardait une étrangère. Les stations les plus pauvres allaient tomber en premier, les stations qui contenait tous ses amis. Bellamy, Raven, Finn, et surtout …

« Lexa est à la Station Mecha » dit Clarke d'une voix blanche

« Clarke, oublie cette fille, il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps et il faut … » tenta Abby, mais sa fille ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase

« Cette fille ? » cracha Clarke « Mais j'aime _cette fille_ moi ! »

« Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu viens avec moi, c'est un ordre ! »

« Un _ordre_ ? » hurla Clarke « Un ordre de sauver sa peau en laissant crever ici tout ceux qui t'ont élue au conseil ? C'est comme ça que tu les remercie ? »

« Bon sang, Clarke, il n'y a que vingt-sept places, pas une de plus ! Crois-moi si je pouvais … » Abby secoua la tête et leva des yeux suppliants vers sa fille « C'est notre seul espoir de survivre »

« Si c'est ça être membre du Conseil, alors je ne veux pas rester avec toi un instant de plus. »

« Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu dis ! »

« Adieu, mère. »

« Clarke ! » appela désespérément Abby, mais sa fille avait déjà tourné les talons et s'éloignait à vive allure.

Elle ne la reverrait jamais.

Clarke couru plus vite que jamais en direction de la Station Mecha, s'arrêtant à peine pour saluer des gens qu'elle connaissait au passage. Il y avait peu de chances qu'elle revoit Wells, ou ses autres amis de la Station Alpha, mais Clarke s'en fichait royalement.

Elle devait atteindre Lexa le plus rapidement possible, et tant pis pour tous ceux qui s'étonneraient de voir la fille d'un membre du Conseil en train de se diriger à toute vitesse vers une des sous zone de l'Arche. Elle s'était toujours fichue des regards qu'on lui lançait quand elle allait visiter Lexa ou Raven à la station Mecha, et ce n'était certainement pas maintenant qu'elle allait commencer à s'en préoccuper.

Clarke tourna rapidement à gauche après la Station Agro, et alors que ses pas l'amenaient le plus rapidement possible vers la Station Mecha, ses pensées commencèrent à dériver vers sa petite amie, et tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec elle sur l'Arche.

Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré la brune aux yeux verts, la vie de Clarke avait basculé, radicalement.

Elles n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer, c'était sûr.

Clarke passait juste à la Station Médicale pour aller apporter son déjeuner à sa mère quand elle avait croisé Lexa à genoux sur le sol, en plein milieu d'une réparation mécanique à laquelle Raven avait pourtant été assignée. Clarke voulait juste savoir si la mécanicienne qui travaillait là avait vu passer sa mère, mais quand Lexa avait levé la tête de son radiateur pour lui répondre, et que la blonde avait vu ce visage tâché de cambouis et ces yeux verts plonger dans les siens, quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

Quand elle l'avait rencontré par la suite, Raven avait immédiatement blagué que si elle n'avait pas décidé de confier son travail à son amie ce jour-là pour aller se promener avec Finn, Clexa ne serait jamais arrivé et que le couple lui devait donc énormément. En entendant le ship name qu'elle leur avait donné, Lexa avait fait les gros yeux à Raven et lui avait conseillé de déguerpir avant que sa clé à molette ne finisse dans un endroit peu convenable, mais Clarke avait bien ri, et avait assuré Raven que c'était drôlement vrai.

Elles n'étaient pas du même monde, et n'auraient certainement jamais dû tomber l'une pour l'autre.

Et ça n'avait pas été facile, elle la fille d'un ingénieur et de l'officier médical en chef, et Lexa, petite orpheline de la station Mecha qui devait presque mendier sa nourriture pour survivre.

Le regard des autres, les commentaires acides de sa mère, les questions de Wells … Clarke avait dû les supporter pendant des mois sans rien répondre, de peur qu'on s'en prenne à la brune en représailles.

Mais Lexa avait abattu toutes les barrières de Clarke une par une, détruit tous les murs qu'elle avait construit pour se protéger elle-même des règles et des lois de l'Arche, et était rentrée sous sa peau, véritablement. Clarke n'imaginait plus sa vie sans la brune désormais.

Et si l'Arche devait s'effondrer et entraîner Lexa dans sa chute, Clarke tomberait avec elle.

La blonde croisait de moins en moins de monde à travers les couloirs qui menaient à la station Mecha désormais, comme si les gens avaient enfin compris que leur sort était scellé, et qu'il valait mieux se réfugier dans une pièce vide avec sa famille plutôt que d'essayer de trouver une issue qui n'existait pas.

Aucun garde ne gardait la grande porte d'entrée de la station, qui contrairement à d'habitude était à moitié ouverte – et avait été visiblement forcée vu ses gonds arrachés – et Clarke se précipita à travers la brèche pour se diriger vers les quartiers résidentiels.

Certaines portes étaient ouvertes et laissaient apparaitre des couples recroquevillés sur leur lit, mais Clarke ne s'arrêta pas, courant le plus vite possible vers la petite cabine du fond d'un couloir de service qui appartenait à la famille de Lexa, ou plutôt aux parents de Lexa avant que ceux-ci n'aient été envoyés à la dérive et où sa petite amie avait grandi.

Clarke ouvrit la porte à la volée, ignorant une secousse plus violente que les précédentes qui signifiait que l'Arche était réellement en mouvement, et ses yeux parcoururent tout de suite la pièce, tombant sur le lit défait, les murs gris et le carrelage craquelé qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Lexa n'y était pas.

La blonde ne s'attarda pas plus, et couru vers une autre cabine qu'elle connaissait bien quelques mètres plus loin, celle de Raven, mais la porte grande ouverte lui apprit que personne n'y était non plus.

Clarke parcouru à nouveau le couloir en courant, s'arrêtant seulement dans les cabines des gens qu'elle connaissait à la Station Mecha, et tourna à travers le dédale de couloirs vers la cabine des Blake voir si Bellamy n'y était pas réfugié.

Bellamy n'était pas là quand elle ouvrit la porte, mais la trappe au sol qui avait contenu Octavia pendant des années était ouverte, et la plus jeune Blake n'y était plus.

« Octavia ? » chuchota Clarke du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait sans éveiller les suspicions sur l'existence d'une fille qui n'était pas censée exister du tout, mais la chambre était décidemment vide, et en désespoir de cause, Clarke sortit de la chambre en courant pour se diriger vers les salles communes de la station.

Plus elle se rapprochait de la grande salle commune de la Station Mecha, plus elle entendait du bruit et croisait du monde dans les couloirs, et quand enfin apparut devant elle la grande double porte qui fermait l'entrée de la salle commune de la station, le cœur de Clarke rata un battement quand elle reconnut le visage familier du garde qui pressait les gens à y rentrer.

« Bell ! »

Bellamy, qui était visiblement en train de faire régner l'ordre comme il le pouvait à travers le chaos et les vibrations du sol se retourna quand même vers elle, et fronça les sourcils en la voyant.

« Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu resterais à la Station Alpha ! »

« Où est Lexa ? » cria Clarke à travers les cris de la foule autour d'eux. Bellamy pointa du doigt vers l'intérieur de la salle, et Clarke s'y précipita aussitôt.

La salle commune de la Station était déjà pleine à craquer, comme si des habitants d'autres stations s'y étaient réfugiés aussi, mais les gens continuaient à y rentrer et à se bousculer dans les tous les coins, et Clarke se dit avec désespoir qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à retrouver Lexa.

« Pardon, pardon » jetait Clarke en avançant comme elle le pouvait à travers les familles, essayant de reconnaître un visage qui pourrait lui indiquer où se trouvait sa petite amie.

Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de monde, et c'était déjà très étonnant pour une si petite station de l'Arche, dont la plupart des gens ne connaissaient même pas l'existence.

Clarke considérait retourner voir Bellamy, qu'elle pouvait maintenant entendre crier qu'il ne servait à rien de courir ou de pousser les gens – quand elle aperçut au loin Raven en train de distribuer ce qui ressemblait des couvertures de survie autour d'elle.

« Raven ! »

« Clarke ? »

Raven eut à peine le temps de poser les couvertures qu'elle avait dans la main que Clarke était déjà dans ses bras, à la serrer le plus fort dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Princesse ? » rit Raven, en ne desserrant pas du tout son étreinte sur la blonde « Je pensais que tu serais avec ta mère et les membres haut placés de notre cher conseil »

« Lexa » dit simplement Clarke, et Raven la relâcha en souriant.

« Bien sûr, tu lâcherais mère et patrie pour retrouver Lexa, pas pour venir mourir ici avec cette vieille Raven … »

« Où elle est ? » demanda rapidement Clarke

« T'as raison, pas le temps de discuter … Mmh, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle était en train de rassembler les enfants qui n'ont personne près de la salle des machines, tu vois où c'est ? »

Clarke hocha vite de la tête, et fonça tout de suite vers la salle des machines, qui était un petit cagibi au fond de la grande salle commune de la Station Mecha qu'elle connaissait bien pour y avoir vu sa petite amie y fouiller dans des câbles et des fils des dizaines de fois.

Elle fendit la foule le plus vite possible, essayant de bousculer le moins de monde au passage et de n'écraser personne, quand enfin elle aperçut celle qu'elle cherchait depuis si longtemps.

« Lexa ! »

Lexa venait juste d'asseoir un petit blond qui pleurait à chaudes larmes par terre quand elle l'entendit, et releva la tête en fronçant des sourcils.

« Lexa ! »

« Clarke ! » hurla Lexa à son tour en se précipitant vers la blonde pour enfin, enfin la serrer fort dans ses bras.

« Lexa » soupira Clarke en se blottissant encore plus fort dans les bras de la brune, comme si elle ne serait jamais assez proche d'elle, jamais assez « J'ai cru que je te reverrais plus … »

« Clarke » dit Lexa d'une voix étranglée « Tu es venue … Mais ta mère … Le conseil ? »

« Ma mère voulait me faire monter sur un vaisseau de secours où seuls les membres du Conseil ont accès » dit précipitamment Clarke « Mais je pouvais pas … »

Lexa recula un instant pour écarquiller grand les yeux « Quoi ? Tu peux encore te tirer de là ? Mais il faut que tu y retournes ! »

« Non, Lex … »

« Où est-ce qu'est ta mère ? Tu dois la rejoindre tout de suite ! » dit Lexa en relâchant pour mieux l'attraper par la main et essayer de l'entraîner en dehors

« Non attends ! Je veux pas monter dessus, je veux pas te quitter ! » protesta Clarke en attrapant l'avant-bras de la brune.

Lexa eut l'air d'encore vouloir protester, mais une secousse plus violente que n'importe quelle autre projeta Clarke en avant, et Lexa eut aussitôt le réflexe d'agripper la blonde par les épaules pour éviter sa chute.

« Clarke, l'Arche est en train d'entamer sa chute, tu dois partir d'ici si tu peux ! » cria Lexa à travers les cris qui avaient inévitablement suivit l'énorme tremblement « Tu dois te sauver ! »

« Non ! » protesta Clarke du même ton « J'irai nulle part sans toi ! »

Lexa lâcha Clarke et la dévisagea longuement, semblant enfin comprendre ce qui avait amené sa petite amie dans la Station Mecha alors que l'Arche était en chute libre dans l'espace.

« Tu es venue pour moi … Pour mourir ici à cause de moi »

« Je suis venue pour être avec toi ! » cria Clarke, et comme le regard de Lexa refusait de croiser le sien, elle lui agrippa le menton avec plus de forces que nécessaire pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux « Comment tu peux me demander de vivre sans toi ? De te laisser ici ? »

Lexa devint toute blanche et essaya de reculer de quelques pas, mais les gens tout autour d'elle et le sol qui tremblait sous ses pieds l'empêchait d'aller bien loin, et elle se força à détourner la tête de Clarke.

« Non, non … Tu dois partir, tu dois te sauver Clarke »

Sans rien ajouter, la blonde passa doucement ses bras autour des hanches de la brune, qui essaya de lutter faiblement un instant, avant de craquer et de jeter ses bras autour du cou de Clarke.

« Je ne quitterai jamais, Lex » murmura doucement Clarke et Lexa explosa immédiatement en sanglots, relâchant enfin la pression qu'elle semblait avoir accumulée depuis beaucoup trop de temps.

« Espèce d'insensée » protesta Lexa contre l'épaule de Clarke, et celle-ci resserra encore plus son étreinte, empêchant la brune de se mettre à la boxer alors qu'elle en mourrait sûrement d'envie « Espèce d'imbécile inconsciente ! Pourquoi tu t'es pas sauvée quand tu pouvais encore ? »

« Si tu dois mourir ici, alors je mourrais aussi avec toi, tu m'entends Lexa Woods ? Avec toi, et nulle part ailleurs ! » s'exclama Clarke, et Lexa la resserra encore plus fort contre elle.

Les deux filles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre un moment, ignorant la pagaille et les cris et profitant du simple réconfort d'être ensemble, comme si le temps s'étaient arrêtés uniquement pour elles.

Autour d'elles, les secousses semblaient de plus en plus violentes, et les gens avaient fini d'arrêter de courir paniqués dans tous les sens pour s'assoir les uns contre les autres, et Lexa finit par relever la tête pour jeter un regard inquiet vers la demi-douzaine d'enfants qu'elle avait rassemblé contre la porte de la salle des machines.

Ils s'étaient tous blottis les uns contre les autres dans une pyramide humaine, et étaient enveloppés sous une couverture de survie géante que leur avait fourni Raven. Certains s'étaient même endormis, sans doute inconscients du sort qui leur était promis, et Lexa poussa un soupir attristé. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour mourir, tous.

« Combien de temps il nous reste tu penses ? » chuchota Lexa en tournant la tête vers Clarke, et celle-ci soupira.

« Une demi-heure tout au plus, peut-être une heure » murmura la blonde d'un ton étranglé « On doit en tirer le maximum, Lex »

« T'as raison » soupira tristement la brune, dont les joues étaient encore couvertes de larmes.

« Hey » dit doucement Clarke « Au moins on la vivre ensemble cette heure là, et c'est ce qui compte d'accord ? »

Lexa hocha de la tête contre la main de sa petite amie, qui s'était posée sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes, et la blonde sourit légèrement.

« Pleure pas Lexie ! » lança une petite voix fluette derrière elles « On va rejoindre la terre ! »

« Aden » dit Lexa en se tournant vers le petit garçon qui venait de leur parler – et sa voix tremblait plus que jamais « Vas te rasseoir, c'est dangereux d'être debout quand le sol tremble autant ! »

« Mais vous êtes debout, toi et Clarke ! » protesta le petit blond, et malgré la situation, Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« On allait juste chercher plus de couvertures, et essayer de ramener Raven et Bellamy avec nous » dit-elle

« Vas t'asseoir, on te rejoint tout de suite promis » rajouta Clarke

« D'accord » sourit Aden, qui était incapable de faire la tête plus de trente secondes, et il vint rejoindre la pile d'enfants au sol, se rattrapant au dernier moment alors qu'un nouveau tremblement secoua la salle entière.

« Je suis pas tombé ! » lança joyeusement vers les filles, et elles lui sourirent toutes les deux tendrement avant que Lexa ne se retourne vers la blonde en affichant un visage encore plus déconcerté qu'avant.

« Il croit qu'on retourne sur terre ? » chuchota Clarke « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, Lex ? »

Aden était le petit cousin de Lexa, le fils de la sœur de sa mère, orphelin après que ses parents aient été envoyés à la dérive aussi, et que Lexa avait quasiment élevé depuis.

« J'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire la vérité » soupira la brune « Comment je suis censé devoir lui dire que le sol tremble parcequ'on va tous s'écraser au sol ? »

« Hey, hey Bébé » calma tout de suite Clarke en posant ses deux mains sur les joues de la brune « Des grandes respirations, d'accord ? Je vais aller chercher ces couvertures de sécurité et toi tu vas te poser avec eux en m'attendant »

« Non ! » dit Lexa « Non, restes ici, ça bouge trop, c'est dangereux Clarke ! »

Comme pour illustrer ce qu'elle venait de dire, une secousse plus forte que n'importe quelle autre envoya Clarke voler dans les bras de Lexa qui, déséquilibrée, faillit tomber en arrière.

« Tout le monde à terre ! » hurla une grosse voix grave qui ressemblait fort à celle de Bellamy, et Lexa entraîna vite Clarke au sol avec elle, lui faisant signe de mettre les mains sur la tête.

Les secousses qui faisaient vibrer le sol avaient maintenant atteint les murs, et la salle commune de la Station Mecha était maintenant parcourue de secousses si violentes que les dalles du plafond, qui avaient été sur le point de se détacher depuis un bout de temps déjà, commençaient à tomber sur les gens en dessous, augmentant encore plus leurs cris terrifiés.

« Aden ! » s'affola tout de suite Lexa en voulant se relever pour aller courir vers la pile d'enfants, mais Clarke l'en empêcha en s'accrochant à sa taille.

« Lexa c'est dangereux, arrête ! » hurla Clarke, répétant les mots que la brune venait d'employer, mais Lexa était inarrêtable

« Aden ! »

« A terre ! » gronda à nouveau Bellamy, qui était le seul debout au centre de la pièce, fermement accroché par un bras à un poteau qui tremblait tellement que le simple fait qu'il soit encore entier était un miracle à lui tout seul.

Lexa poussa un rugissement rageur, et après un simple regard vers l'endroit où les enfants s'étaient tous réfugiés les mains sur les autres, prit la décision de se jeter au sol pour ramper comme elle le pouvait vers eux.

« Lexa ! » hurla à nouveau Clarke, mais la brune était déterminée à les rejoindre, et Clarke murmura un flot d'insultes dans sa barbe avant de se coucher au sol pour ramper à son tour vers la salle des machines.

Lexa rejoint vite le groupe des enfants, et plongea vite dans le centre de la pile pour qu'ils se collent tous contre elle, tendant un bras vers Clarke qui était encore en train de ramper au sol pour pouvoir l'amener à elle et l'assoir contre le mur à ses côtés.

Aden grimpa tout de suite sur les genoux de la brune, et Lexa utilisa le bras qui n'était pas autour des épaules de sa petite amie pour le resserrer contre elle. Les sols tremblaient toujours autant, mais à présent la lumière clignotait au-dessus d'eux comme si le courant était sur le point de se couper et les lampes oscillaient dangereusement, prêts à leur tomber tous dessus.

« Attention ! Les dalles du plafond risquent de tomber ! » lança Lexa à la pile d'enfants recroquevillés contre elle et Clarke.

« Vos têtes, protégez vos têtes ! » rajouta Clarke

« Même pendant l'apocalypse Mama Gryffin est là pour ses petits, si c'est pas adorable » lança fortement une voix derrière, et Lexa ouvrit des grands yeux en voyant Raven accroupie pas loin d'eux, qui essayait visiblement de les rejoindre mais avait beaucoup de mal à cause des vibrations du sol.

« Raven, bon sang ! » hurla Lexa « Le plafond est en train de nous tomber dessus, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Un coup de main peut-être au lieu de me gueuler dessus ? » cria Raven par-dessus les drôles de bruits de crissement qui résonnaient maintenant en plus des hurlements et des pleurs.

Plus loin, Bellamy avait arrêté de jeter des ordres pour essayer de protéger tout le monde pour se mettre accroupi lui aussi, incapable de rester debout dans les secousses, et fusillait désespéramment la salle du regard, sans doute à la recherche de sa petite sœur.

Lexa lança un regard rapide vers Clarke, qui hocha de la tête et transféra tout de suite Aden sur ses genoux pour que la brune se relève, et tente tant bien que mal d'aller chercher Raven quelques mètres plus loin.

Elles n'étaient à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre, et malgré la foule dans la salle, peu de gens se trouvaient sur leur chemin ce qui facilitait le voyage. Raven avait essayé de se relever pour rejoindre Lexa, mais sans lumière et en plein milieu d'un semblant de séisme, la mécanicienne avait beaucoup de mal à garder son équilibre, et un choc encore plus violent que les autres l'envoyer voler contre le mur le plus proche.

« Raven ! » hurla Lexa

Comme poussée par la peur de voir son amie écrasée par une des dalles du plafond, qui commençaient réellement à tomber sur tous ceux qui avaient pris refuge dans la salle commune, Lexa franchit en se collant au mur les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de Raven en parvenant à miraculeusement rester debout sur ses deux jambes, et après beaucoup d'efforts s'accrocha en tremblant à la poignée de la porte contre laquelle était adossée son amie.

Si elle lâchait la poignée, elle tomberait c'était sûr, et tomber ici c'était ne plus se relever et ne plus rejoindre Clarke.

« Ta main ! » hurla elle vers Raven, et quand leurs mains se joignirent, Lexa tira de toute ses forces pour relever son amie sur ses jambes et la ramener près d'elle.

« Reste contre le mur ! » lui hurla elle, et Raven hocha de la tête.

Les deux filles entamèrent leur parcours de retour vers le petit groupe qui les attendait avec impatience à travers la salle qui était presque complètement plongée dans le noir maintenant, et le sol tremblait plus fort que jamais sous leurs pieds. Lexa, qui semblait plus déterminée que jamais à rassembler tous les gens qu'elle aimait autour d'elle, profita d'un tremblement un peu moins fort pour faire passer Raven devant elle, et pousser son amie de toutes les forces vers le groupe.

Raven alla s'écraser dans un hurlement au sol, mais releva vite la tête pour apercevoir à travers les flashs de lumière Clarke au milieu du cercle d'enfants qui lui tendait son bras, et elle s'y agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Au même moment, il y eu ce qui semblait être une grosse explosion au niveau de toutes les ampoules qui clignotaient encore, et elles explosèrent toutes ensemble, plongeant la salle dans le noir complet.

« Raven ! » hurla Clarke, mais la main enroulée autour de son poignet ne l'avait pas lâchée, et Clarke tira de toutes ses forces dessus. La seconde d'après Raven était dans les bras de la blonde à côté d'Aden, à souffler tout l'air qui restait dans ses poumons et ne plus vouloir lâcher son poignet.

" Merci Princesse" souffla Raven " Je crois que je me suis cassée une côte tout à l'heure ... Trop de gens qui courent partout, hein ? "

« Où est Lexa ? » demanda la blonde, un peu paniquée de ne plus voir sa copine revenir vers eux "Foutue obscurité, on voit plus rien ... Lex !"

« Elle était juste derrière moi ! » cria Raven entre deux bouffées d'air désespérées

« Lexa ! » hurla à nouveau Clarke, en faisant le mouvement de se relever, mais Raven à ses côtés avant senti le mouvement et tenta de l'en empêcher.

"Non reste assise !" lui ordonna Raven, et Clarke se débattait presque contre elle et Aden à présent, essayant de les pousser tous les deux hors de son chemin pour aller rejoindre Lexa dans le noir

"Mais Lexa !"

« Je suis là » leur parvient la voix essoufflée de Lexa « Je suis là, c'est bon ! »

" Lexie !" lança Aden, et Lexa parvint à revenir au centre du groupe, plaçant son petit cousin sur ses genoux.

Clarke se jeta tout de suite sur elle pour l'embrasser passionnément - ce que personne ne put voir à cause de l'obscurité, mais dont Raven se plaint quand même lourdement, et les deux filles se séparèrent en soupirant, un bras de la brune autour des épaules de la blonde.

" Merci Lex" cria Raven par dessus le vacarme de la salle, et Lexa plaça son bras libre autour de ses épaules pour serrer son amie contre elle.

"Je suis contente que tu se sois pas fait mal, mais plus personne ne se relève maintenant !" dit fortement Lexa

« Pourquoi c'est de plus en plus fort comme ça ? » demanda Clarke à Raven, parlant le moins fort possible pour qu'on l'entende quand même mais que les enfants regroupés contre elles n'entendent pas la manière dont l'Arche allait s'écraser au sol

« On vient d'entrer dans la stratosphère ! » cria la voix de Raven par-dessus les hurlements terrifiés " L'Arche ne peut plus supporter la descente maintenant ... Je vais vous dire les gars, on en a plus pour longtemps"

« Je croyais qu'on avait encore une demi-heure ? » cria Lexa

« C'est plus une question de minutes, maintenant » répondit Raven, et le bras de Lexa autour de ses épaules se resserra " La pression va augmenter et ... on risque de ne pas pouvoir le supporter non plus"

" Quoi ?"

" Lexie j'ai peur" lança Aden d'une voix terrifiée, et il se blottit d'avantage contre sa cousine

"Hey tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?" tenta bravement Lexa "On est tous ensemble, tout va aller"

" Ma tête fait mal" se mit à pleurer le petit garçon

" Je sais" intervint Clarke à ses côtés "Fermes les yeux, Aden, on arrive bientôt"

Aden posa la tête contre l'épaule de Lexa, et on ne l'entendit plus. De moins en moins de cris et d'hurlements se faisaient entendre dans la salle, et même Bellamy semblait avoir arrêté de crier à tout le monde de s'allonger au sol.

"Les gens tombent dans les pommes à cause de la pression" cria Raven par-dessus le bruit des machines " Ce qui veut dire qu'on devrait tomber - pardon, _arriver_ bientôt"

« Raven, où est Finn ? » demanda Clarke

« Je sais pas » répondit Raven, et sa voix semblait maintenant parcourue de sanglots " Il voulait aider Bell à faire rentrer les gens, mais ... je l'ai pas vu depuis un moment et maintenant ... c'est trop tard"

" Raven, ne -" commença Lexa, mais sa phrase finit en un énorme hurlement.

La salle s'était comme retournée sur le côté d'un seul coup, comme si l'Arche faisait maintenant des énormes tours sur elle-même, et ils avaient été tous projetés violemment contre le mur derrière eux, les envoyer tous bouler au loin.

"Clarke !" hurla Lexa quand elle reprit ses esprits, consciente que seul Aden était encre contre elle et que tous les autres avaient été propulsés au loin

" Je suis là" cria Clarke un peu plus loin " Les enfants sont là aussi, je pense qu'ils sont tous out ..."

"Raven ? Où est Raven ?"

"Elle s'est évanouie mais elle est encore à côté de moi !" cria Clarke "Où est-ce que t'es ?"

" J'arrive !" cria Lexa en calant Aden sur son épaule pour se mettre à genoux et se mettre à chercher la blonde à tâtons dans le noir " Parle moi, dis -moi où t'es Clarke !"

" Je suis là !" hurla Clarke "Je suis la, Lex !"

Lexa avança hasardeusement dans le noir, plaçant sa main libre devant elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trébuche presque sur Raven, et s'affale à genoux sur le sol vacillant.

"Lexa !" hurla aussitôt Clarke en entendant un bruit de chute par dessus le grondement de l'Arche.

" Je suis là, ça va" grogna Lexa "Foutu sol ... Bébé, t'es là ?"

"Ici !" lança la voix de Clarke, et la brune la rejoint enfin, s'asseyant à ses côtés et passant un bras autour de sa taille. Clarke posa tout de suite la tête sur son épaule, et un bras sur le dos d'Aden, qui était toujours étalé contre Lexa " Me lâche plus, Lex"

" Je suis là" soupira à nouveau Lexa contre les cheveux de Clarke "Je suis là"

" Il ne doit plus rester que cinq minutes à peine, maintenant" dit doucement Clarke, et malgré le bruit des machines et les cris des quelques personnes qui n'avaient pas perdu connaissance après le choc, lexa pouvait entendre clairement chacun de ses mots " J'ai tellement mal à la tête ..."

"Reste avec moi, Bébé" dit Lexa, qui bataillait visiblement contre sa propre envie de s'évanouir "Je voudrai juste pouvoir te voir maintenant "

" Moi aussi" dit Clarke " Je ne veux pas croire que c'est nos derniers instants ensemble ..."

" Alors n'y crois pas !" s'exclama violemment Lexa "Ne crois pas que c'est la fin, Clarke"

" Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" lança Clarke à travers le bruit de plus en plus violent des machines « Tu crois à la réincarnation et aux âmes sœurs, peut-être ? »

Le sol tremblait tellement que mêmes assises, elles tressautaient l'une contre l'autre, et Lexa avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Je crois en nous deux » soupira elle à une mâchoire serrée. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage dans le noir, mais se doutait bien que Clarke était train de froncer les sourcils, et Lexa déposa un baiser contre son front avant de poursuivre « Je crois que ce que je ressens pour toi ne peux pas se finir comme ça, je veux pas le croire. Je te retrouverai, où que t'aille. »

« Même si je deviens ton ennemie ? »

« Je préfère que tu sois mon ennemie plutôt que tu ne sois plus dans ma vie » répondit Lexa d'une voix douloureuse

Clarke soupira, et essaya les larmes qui n'avaient cessé de dévaler ses joues depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la Station Mecha.

« Je t'aime Lex »

Clarke attendit une réponse de la part de sa petite amie, qui était toujours la première à initier leur _je t'aime_ d'ordinaire, mais rien ne vint.

"Lex ? Lexa !"

Mais Lexa avait fini par céder à la pression insupportable qui régnait dans la salle, et s'était évanouie contre l'épaule de Clarke.

Tout tremblait horriblement autour d'elle, et l'Arche descendait à une vitesse incroyable. C'était la fin, elle le savait.

Clarke ferma les yeux, et se prépara à l'impact.


	3. The hardest part of this is leaving you

Le couloir dans lequel tu marches est d'un blanc immaculé, beaucoup trop propre et soigné pour paraître naturel, et sent cette odeur caractéristique de désinfectant et de médicaments.

L'odeur d'hôpital.

Tu détestes cette odeur, tu détestes les murs blancs couverts de posters de différentes préventions de maladie, tu détestes les chaises en plastique sur lesquelles on t'a souvent fait attendre pendant des heures.

Tu détestes cet endroit.

Les hôpitaux ont toujours été synonymes d'accidents et de mauvaises nouvelles pour toi, et si tu n'écoutais que ton instinct, tu serais déjà en train de courir vers la sortie. Mais tu ne partiras pas, pas tant qu'elle est encore là.

Tu ralentis le rythme alors que tu arrives dans le couloir que tu as parcouru en long et en large depuis les semaines qu'elle a été transférée, et tu t'arrêtes de marcher devant la chambre 307.

Tu dois te calmer, tu ne peux pas rentrer dans la chambre dans l'était d'excitation dans lequel tu t'es mise toute seule.

 _Clarke._

Tu es là pour Clarke, uniquement pour Clarke.

Rentrer dans sa chambre avec l'air excité et des yeux rouges n'aidera en rien, tu le sais. Tu te doutes bien que Clarke sait que tu pleures quand tu prétextes aller te rafraichir dans la salle de bain, mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Tu poses les canettes que tu as dans la main au sol pour te passer les mains sur le visage, et essayer de reprendre une respiration régulière.

Tu as depuis longtemps l'habitude de te poser dans un coin pour te calmer – exprimer ta rage contre le monde a pendant des années été ta manière d'extérioriser la douleur que tu sentais constamment, mais c'était avant Clarke. Et elle a besoin de toi posée et calme.

Tu souffles un bon coup avant d'entrer dans la chambre 307.

Clarke est allongée dans son lit, comme depuis des semaines maintenant, et pour une fois ses yeux sont fermés, ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Tu fermes doucement la porte derrière toi et rentre sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle se repose rarement réellement malgré sa fatigue qui augmente quotidiennement, et a de plus en plus de mal à dormir la nuit en ce moment, tu le sais bien.

Tu profites du calme dans la chambre pour t'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté du lit – ton fauteuil – et la regarder dormir. Elle parait tellement calme et paisible dans son sommeil, comme si elle dormait encore dans votre lit, dans votre appartement.

Comme si la maladie n'avait pas d'emprise sur elle.

Tes yeux parcourent la pièce - les fleurs sur la table de nuit qu'Abby change tous les trois jours, les cartes et les dessins incompréhensibles de Raven, l'ours en peluche que Bellamy lui a offert, les photos que Jasper a tenu à accrocher partout autour de son lit. Tous ces gens qui l'aiment – toi en premier – et qui veulent une trace de leur présence dans sa chambre, avec elle.

Et elle, qui depuis le début accepte son sort sans se plaindre, parceque la femme que tu aimes est une battante – une guerrière – et qu'elle se battra jusqu'au bout contre la maladie qui t'arraches à elle.

Tu avances une main aventureuse vers son visage pour remettre derrière son oreille une mèche blonde qui s'est échappée. Elle souffle quelque chose dans son sommeil et tu coupes automatiquement ton mouvement, t'empêchant même de respirer, mais elle ne se réveille pas et tu laisses retomber ta main sur son oreiller.

Sa peau ne t'a jamais paru aussi pâle, pas même quand le soleil se levait sur elle au petit matin dans l'intimité de votre chambre, et ses cheveux blonds paraissent presque blancs en comparaison. Elle te dit souvent qu'elle a l'air d'un fantôme maintenant, et toi tu lui réponds toujours qu'alors est le fantôme le plus sexy que tu connaisses, ce qui la fait rire aux éclats à chaque fois.

Tu vis pour son rire.

Tu vis pour l'entendre rire, vraiment, de son rire qui vient du fond du ventre et qui peut contamine toute une salle sans effort. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu feras quand tu ne l'entendras plus.

Elle n'a que vingt-six ans, bon sang. Elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir, pour souffrir comme ça.

Et comme une cruelle ironie, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser que sa propre mère était médecin et n'a rien pu faire. Que Clarke voulait faire ses études de médecine, et qu'elle est couchée maintenant dans un lit d'hôpital.

Les premiers symptômes ont commencé quand vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble. Au début ce n'était qu'un essoufflement rapide et un peu de fatigue, qu'elle excusait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et puis ça c'est aggravé progressivement en des étourdissements de plus en plus fréquents, et une fatigue beaucoup plus forte, qui t'effrayaient tellement que tu l'as suppliée d'en parler à sa mère. Et Clarke en a parlé à Abby, qui lui a demandé de faire des examens complémentaires. Et le verdict est tombé.

Hypertension artérielle pulmonaire, avancée.

Incurable.

 _Mortelle_.

Tu l'as serrée pendant des heures contre toi pendant qu'elle pleurait contre toi qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques mois à vivre. Tu lui as promis ce jour-là que quoi qui arriverait, vous l'affronteriez ensemble, toujours ensemble.

Tu n'as pas voulu l'abandonner, pour aucune des étapes qui ont suivi. Tu l'a serrée contre toi quand elle pleurait qu'elle avait peur de mourir, et tu lui as juré que tu serais là jusqu'au bout. Tu l'abandonneras jamais- tu as promis.

Elle ouvre un œil, puis deux, et dès qu'elle te voit un sourire éclaircit légèrement son visage éteint.

« Hey, Bébé » tu souris faiblement, tendant tout de suite ta main vers le lit pour attraper la sienne « Je t'ai ramené un Coca »

« Ça fait grossir » lance elle dans un clin d'œil, et tu retiens un sanglot.

Elle est maigre, plus que toi quand tu refusais de manger à l'orphelinat, et tu sais que ce n'est pas une canette qui va changer quoique ce soit.

« On va prendre le risque » tu réponds doucement, et elle attrape sa canette en souriant.

« T'en as pris une pour toi aussi, j'espère ? »

Tu roules des yeux et lui montre le soda que tu as acheté pour toi, parceque tu savais _pertinemment_ qu'elle te le reprocherait si tu ne ramenais que quelque chose pour elle

« Citron, hein ? » Elle fait une petite mine de dégoût « Beurk »

« Comment ça, beurk ? » tu rétorques « J'adore le citron ! »

« T'adores tout ce qui est acide et qui pique ? »

« Et ben, je t'adore _toi_ » tu lances, et elle éclate de rire.

Et toi, comme à chaque fois qu'elle rit, tu ressens cette douce chaleur dans tes veines se répandre jusqu'au bout de tes orteils, et les papillons dans ton ventre font des loopings. A chaque fois qu'elle rit, tu t'ancres un peu plus à ce que tu ressens pour elle. A chaque fois, tu tombes un peu plus amoureuse.

« C'est des méthodes de parler à sa copine ça, mademoiselle Woods ? » elle te lance, l'œil pétillant, et tu as envie de la prendre dans tes bras et de la serrer contre toi, peut-être pour des heures. Tu ne veux pas la laisser partir, jamais.

« Je m'excuse grandement, princesse »

Le surnom la fait sourire, parceque tu l'utilises rarement, il est plutôt réservé aux Délinquants, la bande d'amis de ta petite amie. Tu préfères souvent lui donner des surnoms en Trigedasleng, ta langue natale, ou du moins les quelques restes fracturés de Trigedasleng qu'il te reste de ton enfance.

Tu ne te rappelles que de fragments de phrases et quelques mots insignifiants ici et là, mais les _Ai hod you in_ que te murmurais ta mère tous les soirs, tu ne les oublieras jamais. Tu t'y es longtemps accrochée comme à une bouée de sauvetage, dans l'espoir peut-être que tes parents viendraient te chercher un jour pour t'emmener loin de l'orphelinat que tu haïssais tant.

Ils ne sont jamais venus bien sûr, mais tu t'es tellement répétée à toi-même le peu de Trigedasleng que tu connaissais que les mots se sont ancrés dans ta tête comme une marque d'honneur, comme le seul héritage de tes parents.

Clarke est la seule à qui tu parles en Trigedasleng. Elle est la seule à comprendre l'importance qu'ont ces quelques mots pour toi, la seule à connaître réellement ton histoire. Et appeler _Hodness_ l'amour de ta vie te semble plutôt approprié.

« Princesse, hein ? Est-ce que vous ne seriez pas en train d'essayer de me flatter, mademoiselle Woods ? »

« Peut-être » tu hausses des épaules « Est-ce que ça marche ? »

« Toujours, tu le sais bien »

Tu te penches vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement, et tu la sens sourire contre tes lèvres.

« Tant mieux » tu soupires, et ton front se pose contre le sien « Parceque je ne veux jamais arrêter »

« Lex … » elle proteste, ses joues prenant une belle couleur rouge que tu vois rarement

« Quoi ? C'est vrai, je veux toujours faire à la cour ma princesse, lui dire qu'elle est la plus jolie et la plus douce, et que mon cœur ne bat que pour elle … »

Elle laisse s'échapper un petit rire, aussitôt suivi d'un petit soupir qui te fait froncer des sourcils- elle adore pourtant quand tu la couvre d'attention comme ça, et Raven ne t'a pas surnommée Romeo pendant des semaines pour rien.

« A quoi bon ? » elle murmure « Comme si c'était vrai de toute façon … »

« Hey » tu protestes, et tes doigts effleurent son menton, ses pommettes saillantes, le bout de son nez « Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Tu me crois capable de te mentir ? »

Elle détourne les yeux de toi, et sa main dans la tienne se détend, mais tu ne la lâches pas pour autant.

« Je vois surtout que mes lèvres sont en train de devenir bleues, et moi toute blanche, et toute malade … Je ne peux plus sortir de mon lit sans être épuisée, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je ne sais pas comment je peux encore intéresser quelqu'un, encore moins toi »

Tu pourrais jurer que ton cœur se fracture dans ta poitrine, et que tu peux le sentir. Physiquement. Ce n'est pas la première fois depuis le début de son traitement qu'elle te dit ce genre de choses, et on pourrait croire que tu en es devenue habituée, mais _non_ , bien sûr que non.

Parceque chaque fois qu'elle doute d'elle-même, c'est comme si tu recevais un nouveau coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Elle est la plus belle femme du monde. Tu le sais depuis longtemps, depuis la première fois où tes yeux se sont posés sur elle et où ton monde s'est mis à trembler. Comment elle ne peut pas voir que toi tu ne vois qu'elle ?

« Tu es toujours la plus belle, ai hodness » tu murmures, mais ses yeux refusent toujours de regarder vers toi

« Même avec mes cheveux blancs et mes veines apparentes ? »

« Même si il te poussait une corne au milieu du front, et alors tu serais la plus belle licorne de la région »

Tu vois le coin de ses lèvres s'étirer dans un petit sourire, qui disparaît vite, et tu ne rajoutes rien.

Tu voudrais voir le bleu de ses yeux, qui a le don de toujours t'apaiser d'ordinaire, mais elle a la tête tournée vers sa table de nuit, et tu veux la laisser venir à toi sans la forcer. Tu la connais par cœur, et tu ne sais qu'elle finira par t'ouvrir son cœur, comme elle le fait toujours.

Elle laisse passer un peu de temps, mais toi tu attends patiemment, ta main toujours glissée dans la sienne, et quand enfin les quelques mots qui suivent sortent de sa bouche, tu dois admettre que tu ne t'y attendais pas.

« T'es pas ici parceque t'as pitié de moi ? »

Sa voix est un murmure, mais parvient quand même à te retourner l'estomac, parceque c'est cette même question que tu te répètes depuis trois ans, depuis qu'elle est rentrée dans ta vie.

Ta vie n'était qu'une spirale descendante avant qu'on s'intéresse réellement à toi.

C'est Anya qui t'a ramassée devant le bar où tu venais de dépenser les quelques billets qu'il te restait en poche lors d'une de ses rondes de nuit. Trop jeune pour boire autant, et trop jeune pour haïr la vie comme tu le faisais.

Elle aurait dû t'amener au poste et te laisser passer le reste de la nuit dans une cellule de dégrisement, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle t'a ramené chez elle, elle t'a nourri et t'a laissé dormir sur son canapé. Elle t'a pris sous son aile comme le ferait une sœur alors que rien ne l'y forçait.

Anya t'a littéralement raccroché à la vie. Et la vie c'était Clarke.

Clarke que tu as rencontré à Arkadia, le bar où tu travaillais comme serveuse après qu'Anya ait convaincu Gustus de t'y embaucher.

Clarke, à qui tu as raconté ton histoire pas si différente que ça des autres finalement - orpheline à cinq ans, enfant d'un système qui ne t'a jamais tendu la main, au parcours scolaire chaotique et future délinquante qui aurait fini Dieu sait où si tu n'avais pas miraculeusement remonté la pente.

Clarke qui n'a pas bronché en t'écoutant, Clarke qui ne s'est pas dérobée quand elle a su tout ce qu'était ta vie, Clarke qui est restée.

Anya t'a tirée de la misère dans laquelle tu étais et tu lui en seras à jamais reconnaissante, mais Clarke, Clarke t'as prouvé que tu valais _plus_. Et quand toi-même n'y croyais pas, elle te l'a montré, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu croies en toi-même, jusqu'à ce que tu t'acceptes et que tu t'aimes comme elle t'aime.

Tu ne sais pas ce que tu aurais fait de ta vie sans elle. Tu ne serais même plus là pour en parler, ça se trouve.

Et tu lui dis.

Tu parles encore et encore, sans t'interrompre, durant ce qu'il te semble des heures. Tu parles, et tu parles, sans lâcher sa main, sans croiser son regard, et quand tu n'as plus de voix et que tu sens des larmes dévaler tes joues, tu continues à parler, parcequ'elle doit savoir.

Elle t'a tout donné, une famille, un foyer et le plus important, un avenir. Mais parceque la vie est une garce, on t'enlève maintenant la seule lumière qu'il y avait dans la tienne.

Alors non, tu n'es pas là parceque tu as pitié d'elle. Tu es là parceque tu l'aimes. Tu es là parcequ'elle est celle que le destin a mis sur ton chemin, tu le sais, et si tu pouvais échanger vos places autour de ce lit d'hôpital, tu le ferais sans hésiter. Tu es là parceque c'est elle pour toi, et toi pour elle.

Tu finis par te taire, et presse doucement tes doigts contre les siens, pour lui demander silencieusement de te donner un signe qu'elle t'a entendu.

Elle tourne enfin la tête pour te sourire doucement, et tu espères du fond du cœur qu'elle te croit, parceque tu en es vraiment persuadée. Elle hoche la tête doucement, et tu pousses un soupir de soulagement. Elle sait que tu lui as parlé avec ton cœur.

Vous ne dites rien pendant un moment, vous contentant toutes les deux du confortable silence dans lequel vous êtes plongées, ta main ne lâchant jamais la sienne.

« A quoi tu penses, Lex ? »

Que c'est injuste. Qu'on te retire la seule bonne chose qui te soit arrivée dans la vie. Que tu perds tout une deuxième fois.

« A toi »

Mais il ne s'agit pas de toi, ici. Il s'agit d'elle.

« Et encore ? »

Tu luis souris tendrement, et laisse le bout de tes doigts traîner le long de son bras.

« Que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime toi »

« Tu m'aimeras encore quand j'aurais des tubes dans le nez ? Et une perf dans le bras ? »

Le ton est interrogatif, mais tu vois à ses yeux pétillants qu'elle ne cherche pas à te piéger, qu'elle veut réellement savoir.

« Je t'aimerai dans cette vie et dans la prochaine, et toutes celles après » tu murmures, et ses yeux pétillent encore plus.

« Je devrais te faire signer un papier pour que tu t'en rappelles »

Elle sourit, mais toi, tu changes de visage d'un coup. Signer un papier, tu peux le faire. Tu _veux_ le faire.

« Est-ce que c'est une demande en mariage ? Parceque je t'épouserais ici et maintenant »

Elle essaie de rire, mais une quinte de toux violente l'en empêche. Tu passes une main réconfortante dans son dos, attendant que sa respiration revienne au souffle persiflant qu'il est maintenant depuis des semaines.

Mais tu ne plaisantes pas.

Tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes plus que qui que ce soit sur cette terre, et si elle le veut aussi, tu l'épouseras dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle finit par se rendre compte que tu ne ris pas aussi, et lève des yeux fatigués vers toi.

« Lexa » elle commence, mais tu l'interromps aussitôt

« Je suis sérieuse. Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de nous marier maintenant ? Je sais que je le veux moi, plus que tout au monde »

Elle ouvre de grands yeux, comme si tu parlais de quelque chose d'impensable, et non pas de ce dont tu rêves de faire depuis si longtemps déjà.

« Lex … »

« Clarke, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? » tu sors avant que tu puisses te retenir.

Elle te regarde avec un air que tu ne peux pas déchiffrer – et ça te tue, parceque tu dois savoir si elle le veut aussi, si elle le veut autant que toi.

« Tu ne veux pas … épouser quelqu'un qui va partir » elle murmure doucement

« Je veux t'épouser _toi_ » tu corriges « Je veux pouvoir dire que tu es ma femme, et que je suis la tienne. Je veux pouvoir porter ton nom de famille, maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je veux une trace de toi avec moi pour toujours et je veux pouvoir le faire avant que… que tu partes »

Ses yeux se ferment un instant, et tu sais qu'elle réfléchit sérieusement à ce que tu lui demandes. Et toi tu attends, patiemment, que ses yeux s'ouvrent, qu'elle te dise oui.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? »

« Oui »

Ta réponse vient du cœur, et est si rapide qu'elle lui arrache un sourire, qui disparaît vite derrière une petite grimace.

« Mais Lex … je ne peux pas partir de cette chambre, tu le sais »

« On peut organiser un mariage ici ! » tu rétorques tout de suite

« Comment ? Je ne peux pas me déplacer à la mairie ou à l'église ou nulle part »

Tu te lèves d'un coup pour marcher à marcher nerveusement autour de la pièce – tourner en rond t'aide à réfléchir- et tu bondis presque sur place quand tu trouves.

« Raven » Clarke te lance un regard d'incompréhension et tu développes « Raven, Raven peut, c'est elle qui a officié le mariage de Lincoln et Octavia tu te rappelles ? Elle peut le faire »

« Et les témoins ? »

« J'appelle Anya, et Octavia et elles seront là dans la minute»

« Mais … et ma mère ? »

« Ta mère est un service au-dessus, Clarke, je vais la chercher tout de suite si il le faut ! »

« Lex … »

« T'as juste à dire oui, Clarke »

Ta voix est pressante, désespérée, parceque tu n'as jamais autant voulu quelque chose de ta vie que son oui maintenant, et tu retournes près de son lit pour prendre ses deux mains dans les tiennes.

« Demande moi encore » elle chuchote, et ton cœur fait un bond dans ta poitrine.

Tu te mets à genoux devant son lit d'hôpital, ce qui la fait glousser adorablement, et tu t'accroches à ses mains plus que jamais, comme si c'était la dernière chose qui gardait tes pieds sur terre.

« Clarke Abigail Griffin, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Elle te dit oui.

Elle te dit oui, et tu l'embrasses pendant des heures, et tu appelles Anya, et Lincoln et Raven, et tu appellerais la terre entière si tu le pouvais.

C'est le plus beau jour de ta vie.

Clarke rit et n'arrête pas de te dire de te calmer, parceque ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait s'enfuir quelque part, pas vrai ? Elle a dit oui, et si

Et vous le ferez.

Le lendemain même, vous vous marierez dans la petite chapelle d'hôpital, dans une toute petite cérémonie qui ne durera même pas une heure. Tu auras Anya et Lincoln derrière toi et Octavia et Bellamy derrière elle, et quand Raven prononcera les mots qui vous déclareront unies par le mariage, elle te murmurera à l'oreille que c'est tu es sa plus grande fierté avant de t'embrasser.

Clarke mourra un mois plus tard sur son lit d'hôpital, entourée de tous les gens qu'elle aime, sa main dans la tienne.

Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais avant de partir, Clarke te dira merci d'avoir été dans sa vie. D'avoir rendu les épreuves plus faciles à affronter et de lui avoir donner une raison de sa battre. D'avoir rendu la mort plus douce. Et tu penseras amèrement que tu l'as aidée à mourir, alors qu'elle t'as aidée à _vivre_.

Mais pour l'instant, dans tes bras, Clarke n'a plus peur de ce qui va suivre, ce qui vous attend toutes les deux. Le temps s'est arrêté pour vous deux, alors que ses mains sont perdues quelque part dans la masse brune de tes cheveux, et que les tiennes s'agrippent à sa robe bleue d'hôpital, ta bouche embrassant encore et encore chaque parcelle de son visage dans une litanie de _je t'aime_.

Pour le moment, elle sourit et elle rit, et elle ne t'a jamais parue plus forte, plus vivante.

Et alors que tu sers contre toi ta nouvelle fiancée, la seule chose à laquelle tu penses est que paradoxalement, ça ressemble plus à un début qu'à une fin.


	4. Somewhere a place for us

New York n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

C'est ce que Lexa se disait en sifflotant joyeusement, en plein déchargement des cageots du camion garé devant chez Kane, le bar où elle travaillait.

Le travail était fatiguant et elle ne gagnait pas beaucoup, mais c'était toujours mieux que de passer sa journée à taguer des poubelles et chercher la bagarre avec d'autres clans. Aussi futile que ça pouvait paraître, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une utilité ici, à décharger des cartons de bouteilles de soda et à passer le balai sur le sol poussiéreux du bar de Kane, et elle n'aurait échangé sa place contre aucune autre.

« Tu vas te faire un tour de rein à force de porter des cartons comme ça » entendit-elle soudain alors qu'elle venait de poser la dernière caisse au sol.

Lexa n'eut même pas à se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait la voix qu'elle avait entendue toute ta vie. Et avant qu'elle ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Anya lui avait sauté dessus, et essayait d'attraper la tête de Lexa sous son bras.

La brune se mit à rire malgré la position dans laquelle se trouvait, et repoussa comme elle le pouvait l'autre fille de son bras libre.

« C'est tout ce que t'as ? » demanda Anya

« Tu vas voir » gronda Lexa, et aussitôt, elle parvint à se libérer de l'étreinte d'Anya pour la bloquer d'une main dans le dos.

« L'élève a dépassé le maitre » sourit-elle fièrement, et Anya ne put que grogner sa défaite.

« _Basta_ » gronda elle en essayant de libérer son bras.

C'était elle qui avait appris à sa petite sœur se battre, et aussi douloureux que c'était pour Anya à l'admettre, Lexa la surpassait totalement à présent. Lexa relâcha Anya en riant, et rapprocha sa sœur d'elle pour l'enlacer en guise de bonjour.

« Il y a vraiment que toi pour siffloter comme ça en faisant quelque chose d'aussi pénible que porter des cartons » lança Anya alors que sa sœur empilait maintenant les caisses qu'elle venait de poser au sol « On peut savoir pourquoi t'es en train de chanter – faux en plus ? »

« Quelque chose de beau arrive » dit Lexa « Je le sens, Anya »

Anya soupira. Elle avait toujours trouvé Lexa beaucoup trop romantique et rêveuse pour son propre bien, et ne se gênait pas pour constamment lui dire qu'elle devrait se concentrer sur la vraie vie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que vous deviez aller faire un basket avec les autres cet après-midi » demanda Lexa

« Le terrain était infesté de Jets » grogna Anya « Et ce _pendejo_ de Jaha nous a viré avant qu'on ait pu leur régler leur compte »

Lexa lança un regard sombre à sa sœur.

Depuis qu'Anya avait repris le commandement des Sharks, le gang Portoricain avait encore augmenté en violence dans les rues de la ville, et les batailles avec les autres gangs étaient maintenant quotidiennes.

Lexa avait été longtemps pressentie pour en reprendre le commandement un jour, mais à la mort d'Indra, la dernière leader du clan, elle avait laissé la place à sa sœur aînée, prétextant qu'elle n'était pas prête pour endosser une telle responsabilité.

En vérité, Lexa rêvait d'espace et d'étoiles, de forêts et de cascades d'eau, de nature et d'évasion. Elle avait beau vivre dans une des plus grandes villes du mondes, les petites rues de son quartier mal famé l'étouffait de leur férocité et leur colère.

Les membres de son gang s'échappaient de leurs prisons mentales par la violence. Lexa le faisait en rêvant à une autre vie, où tout ne se réglait pas à coup de canif et où on ne serait plus obligé de se battre pour survivre.

« Peu importe, je suis venue pour te proposer quelque chose »

Lexa tendit un soda frais à sa sœur avant d'en prendre un pour elle-même, et le décapsula en soufflant.

« Ah oui ? Et quoi ? »

« Ce soir tu vas sortir avec nous »

Sa sœur avait toujours été une personne de peu de mots, mais Lexa était quand même étonnée.

« Ou ça ? »

« A la danse de quartier »

« Anya … »

« Les autres se demandent si tu es encore une Shark, avec le peu qu'on te voit, Lex»

Lexa roula des yeux. Quand Anya avait repris le commandement des Sharks, Lexa avait accepté la place de second sans broncher. Et puis elle avait trouvé du travail chez Marcus Kane, et avait perdu le temps de trainer dans les rues de New York les mains dans les poches et une cigarette à la bouche avec les autres Sharks.

« J'ai promis à Marcus que je fermerai la boutique cette nuit »

« Alors viens après ! Ça te ferait du bien de sortir »

« Tu peux parler, toi ! Depuis quand tu sors déjà ? Pour aller danser en plus ? »

« Depuis que Raven veut ... »

Anya rougissait presque et Lexa ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Cette fille fait de toi ce qu'elle veut »

« _Cállate_ » maugréa Anya « La danse est une tradition, et je voulais juste l'emmener. Et puis on y sera tous »

« T'as pas peur qu'il y ait des Jets là-bas ? »

Le visage d'Anya cessa tout de suite de rire.

« J'espère bien qu'il y en aura. Et on ridiculisera Bellamy et sa petite bande de clowns »

Lexa roula des yeux.

« Alors tu vas venir ? » insista Anya « Si c'est moi qui te le demande ? »

« Je sais pas … »

« Lexa, _por favor_ »

Lexa fronça des sourcils. Il était rare pour sa sœur de demander quoi que ce soit à quiconque – sauf peut-être à sa petite amie – et même elle n'entendait pas souvent les mots.

« Peut-être que ton quelque chose de bien arrivera ce soir » rajouta Anya en levant un sourcil

« Bon d'accord » sourit Lexa « Je vais faire de mon possible pour venir quand j'aurais fini ici »

« Je te prends au mot ! » lança Anya, prête à repartir.

Lexa regarda sa sœur partir en soupirant.

« Je te promets rien, que ce soit clair ! » lui lança elle alors qu'Anya disparaissait au coin de la rue.

* * *

Il faisait trop chaud pour travailler, et encore plus dans une petite boutique toute renfermée où il n'y avait pas de ventilation, mais il fallait bien gagner sa vie.

Il n'y avait eu que deux clientes aujourd'hui à la boutique de robe de mariées où elle s'était fait embaucher comme couturière, et comme quand elles n'avaient personne à servir, elle et Octavia étaient en train de repriser des robes en attendant impatiemment la fin de leurs services.

« Quand est-ce que la journée sera finie ? » se plaint elle « Si ça continue comme ça on sera en retard à la danse ce soir ! »

« Oh, je sais j'ai tellement hâte » lança Octavia depuis l'entrée où elle était en train de descendre le rideau de fer de l'entrée « Bellamy a promis qu'il venait nous chercher à sept heures ! »

Clarke sourit à son amie.

« Bellamy t'autorise à sortir maintenant ? »

« Il commence enfin à se rendre compte que je suis plus une petite fille » rétorqua fièrement Octavia

« Tu restes sa sœur qu'est-ce que tu veux »

« Oui la sœur du grand chef de guerre, je sais » grogna la brune « En attendant, il passe ses journées dehors à jouer aux cow-boys et aux indiens avec les Sharks et c'est nous qui trimons ici »

« C'était le deal, O » répondit Clarke « Il nous faisait arriver à New York mais on savait qu'on travaillerait »

« J'ai pas signé pour ça moi .. » grogna la brune derrière elle, mais la blonde n'écoutait déjà plus.

Clarke avait posé son matériel de couture sur la table à côté pour se pencher vers la petite fenêtre de la boutique, et regardait les hauts gratte-ciels d'un air rêveur.

« Ma première danse … Tu penses qu'on rencontrera des nouveaux gens ? »

Octavia lança un regard étonné à son amie.

« Des nouveaux gens ? »

« Oui ! On est à New York, on a plus de parents sur le dos pour nous dire quoi faire maintenant ! » sourit joyeusement Clarke, en se détachant de la fenêtre pour aller sautiller vers la brune « On va enfin pouvoir sortir du refuge des Jets et s'ouvrir au monde ! Découvrir New York ! S'amuser, O ! »

Clarke avait maintenant pris Olivia dans ses bras comme le ferait un gentleman pour valser avec elle, alors que la brune riait aux éclats.

« Clarke, t'es complètement folle ! »

« La vraie vie, O ! »

La blonde relâcha son amie pour aller s'effondrer sur une chaise en riant.

« Bellamy m'a dit qu'il viendrait nous chercher avec Finn ! T'es pas impatiente de le voir ? »

Clarke sourit légèrement, et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

Finn avait tout pour plaire, c'était vrai. Un sourire ravageur, des cheveux coiffés en arrière à la mode, toujours le mot pour rire. Finn plaisait aux filles, et il le savait.

Clarke l'aimait bien.

Elle devait même reconnaître qu'elle était tombée sous son charme la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle ne le connaissait pas bien, mais depuis son arrivée à New York, elle l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois au côté de Bellamy, et avait plutôt apprécié sa compagnie.

Finn était simple. Finn était confortable, sécurisant.

« Oui bien sûr » dit-elle doucement

« T'as tellement de chance » soupira Olivia en s'asseyant sur la table « Bellamy ne laissera aucun garçon m'approcher, moi. Toi, t'as déjà un fiancé et tu t'es donné aucun mal pour le trouver ! »

« Fiancé c'est vite dit » corrigea vite Clarke « On est encore un peu jeunes pour ça »

La brune jeta un regard étonné à son amie.

« Mais Finn et toi … c'est pour bientôt non ? »

Clarke soupira. Elle était censée épouser Finn un jour, elle le savait parfaitement. C'était la condition qu'avait posé ses parents pour la laisser partir à New York.

Epouser un garçon bien, un ami que Bellamy avait recommandé, et lui faire de beaux et nombreux enfants.

Mais Finn avait beau être le meilleur ami de Bellamy, et un lieutenant assez important des Jets, Clarke n'arrivait pas à voir en lui son futur époux.

L'étincelle dont lui avait tant parlé sa mère quand elle évoquait son père n'était pas là quand Finn la prenait dans ses bras, ou déposait des baisers maladroits sur sa joue. _Tu sauras quand tu le verras, Clarke_ lui avait dit Abby avant qu'elle n'embarque sur le bateau qui l'amènerait aux Etats-Unis.

Clarke avait vu Finn, mais n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose de spécial. Mais l'étincelle finirait par venir, c'est ce qu'elle se répétait souvent.

« Oui, mais … Je voudrai juste profiter de mes seize ans, tu sais ? Ne pas avoir à passer tout de suite au mariage et au reste »

Octavia allait rajouter quelque chose quand la blonde l'interrompit, sans doute pour éviter de s'étaler trop sur le sujet de son fiancé, qui était apparemment houleux.

« Regarde la robe que je vais porter ce soir ! »

Clarke lui tendit une robe bleue claire coupée au niveau du genou, qu'Octavia attrapa en soupirant.

« Bell veut que la mienne soit toute blanche … Je vais avoir l'air d'un bébé »

« Mais non ! » rit Clarke « C'est moi qui te l'ai cousue celle-là, elle est à la réserve à côté de la robe de madame Wilkinson ! »

« C'est vrai ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ! » s'exclama tout de suite Octavia en trébuchant sur le tissu au sol pour atteindre la porte de la réserve plus vite

« Surprise » rit Clarke

Les deux filles se changèrent dans leurs robes respectives en riant, et discutaient encore de la danse quand on toqua sur le grillage mi-fermé de la boutique.

« C'est nous ! » lança la voix familière de Bellamy « Prêtes, les filles ? »

Clarke sortit en premier de la réserve pour aller serrer Bellamy dans ses bras et sourit à Finn, qui se tendait un peu nerveusement derrière le grand brun.

« Regarde la robe que m'a faite Clarke, Bell ! » sourit Octavia en tournant sur elle-même, et Bellamy sourit à sa petite sœur.

« Magnifique ! Un peu courte à mon goût, mais … »

« Hey ! »

« Je plaisante » rit son grand frère « Vous êtes magnifiques toutes les deux »

« C'est vrai » rajouta Finn, qui n'avait encore rien dit « Superbes »

Bellamy se tourna vers Finn pour poser une main sur son épaule.

« Finn, ce soir tu surveilleras bien Clarke et Olivia pour moi, parceque je serai trop occupé à danser avec Gina »

« On a pas besoin de surveillance ! » protesta Olivia

Bellamy rit et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa petite sœur. « J'ai promis à Maman, et à Papa et mama Gryffin que je vous protégerai toutes les deux. Il faut bien que je tienne parole, pas vrai Finn ? »

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une, Bell »

Les deux filles grognèrent alors que les deux garçons iraient à gorge déployée, visiblement fiers d'eux.

* * *

La salle était déjà pleine de danseurs quand ils arrivèrent tous les quatre, Bellamy avec Oliva à son bras et Clarke au bras de Finn.

A peine avaient-ils passé le pas de la porte qu'une fille aux cheveux bouclés se jeta sur Bellamy, qui relâcha promptement sa petite sœur pour l'accueillir en riant. Gina se détacha ensuite du grand brun pour saluer Octavia, Finn et Clarke, et avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Murphy, le deuxième main de Bellamy chez les Jets, s'était approché pour leur serrer la main.

« Bell, regarde qui est là » gronda-il dans un murmure, et ils tournèrent tous la tête vers l'endroit que pointait Murphy.

Les Sharks étaient là, leur leader au centre de la pièce en train de danser exubéramment au centre de la pièce avec une grande brune aux cheveux corbeaux.

Les organisateurs de la danse avaient sûrement prévu que les deux gangs se retrouveraient au même endroit au même moment, puisqu'un officier de police dépêché par l'inspecteur Jaha était en train de surveiller la salle, sa matraque dans les bras.

Bellamy fronça des sourcils mais ne dit rien, préférant lancer un bras derrière lui pour rapprocher Clarke et Octavia de lui.

« Venez, je vais vous présenter »

Bellamy avait parfaitement endossé son rôle de chef de gangs en allant serrer les mains de plusieurs membres des Jets, présentant à chaque fois Octavia et Clarke comme ses petites sœurs – ce qui faisait un peu rougir la plus blonde des deux. Finn n'avait pas lâché la main de Clarke depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, ce qui ne déplaisait pas forcément à la blonde mais qui lui donnait plus l'impression d'être surveillée qu'accompagnée.

Heureusement, Bellamy finit vite son petit tour des présentations, et parvint enfin au centre de la pièce avec Gina dans ses bras, Finn et Clarke juste derrière lui.

La musique s'interrompit comme par magie à ce moment-là, et Bellamy et la chef des Sharks en profitèrent pour se tourner l'un vers l'autre, chacun des deux serrant la main de la fille qui l'accompagnait pour se jeter des regards furieux, se jaugeant de toutes leur hauteur.

Personne ne savait réellement quand avait commencé la rivalité entre les clans de New York, mais les autres gangs avaient progressivement été éliminés, et il ne restait plus qu'eux maintenant.

Deux gangs pour une seule place.

« Bien, bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer le concours de danse ! » dit très fort l'organisateur de la soirée en arrivant très précipitamment en plein entre les deux chefs, coupant d'un coup l'ambiance électrique qui venait de s'instaurer « Que le meilleur gagne »

La fille des Sharks lança un petit sourire narquois à Bellamy avant de se retourner vers sa partenaire pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin.

Le grand brun se retourna d'un air agacé, et d'un coup de tête vers son clan encouragea ses Jets à le rejoindre sur la piste de danse, avant de lui-même tendre la main vers Gina pour l'inviter au centre de la pièce.

Quelques secondes plus tard et les deux clans étaient pour la plupart en train de s'affronter dans des mouvements stylisés et une chorégraphie si parfaite qu'on aurait pu se croire dans une comédie musicale sur Broadway.

Finn avait demandé à Clarke de danser avec lui, et était maintenant en train de la faire tourner sur elle-même un tout petit peu trop rapidement, et de faire de son mieux pour ne pas trop lui marcher sur les pieds.

Aussi maladroit qu'il était, Clarke s'amusait bien, et quitte à devoir se faire marcher sur les pieds, aurait pu continuer à tourner dans tous les sens comme ça toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'après quelques morceaux rapides, un rythme un peu plus lent se fasse entendre. Finn relâcha sa main pour aller se passer une main dans les cheveux.

« Mmh … je vais aller nous chercher un verre » murmura il avant de disparaitre au loin, laissant Clarke seule sur le côté de la pièce.

La musique était forte dans ses oreilles, et les danseurs fous aux figures extravagantes s'étaient un peu calmés, enchaînant maintenant des positions plus douces et beaucoup moins risquées.

Clarke était en train de se demander s'il serait grossier d'aller danser avec quelqu'un d'autre que Finn, comme par exemple Murphy, qui regardait la scène de loin sans rien faire, adossé à son mur. Vue la tête renfermée de celui-ci ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne personne avec qui allait danser un slow, et Clarke porta son regard vers d'autres garçons des Jets, qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom – Jasper, Monty, Miller … Aucun n'attirait réellement son attention.

Elle allait se résoudre à rechercher Finn là où il avait disparu, quand la porte du fond s'ouvrit, captant son œil.

Et d'un coup, elle l'aperçut.

Une fille brune à la peau plus foncée que la sienne, qui portait une chemise blanche sous une veste jaune cintrée à la taille, et parcourait la salle du regard comme si elle recherchait quelqu'un.

Parfaite.

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Clarke se dirigea à pas lents vers l'inconnue.

* * *

Lexa était en retard.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait fini de faire ce qu'elle devait chez Kane, mais Marcus l'avait laissé filer contre la promesse qu'elle passerait après la danse fermer la boutique avec lui. Elle était vite passé se changer chez elle, et avait presque couru à la danse, qui avait déjà commencé à en croire les danseurs qu'elle apercevait déjà.

Elle remarqua tout de suite sa sœur danser contre Raven au centre de la pièce, et ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux en voyant Anya se tourner toutes les trente secondes pour dévisager avec attention un grand brun qui dansait avec sa partenaire un peu plus loin, et qu'elle savait parfaitement être le chef des Jets.

Sa sœur n'arrêterait jamais, décidemment.

Lexa allait s'avancer un peu pour essayer de repérer certains de ses amis Sharks, quand apparut soudainement dans un halo de lumière une fille blonde à la robe bleue, qui regardait autour d'elle d'un air perdu.

Lexa n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi belle de sa vie, pour sûr. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

L'inconnue semblait l'avoir aperçue aussi, et marchait dans sa direction, et Lexa fit un pas timide, puis deux vers la blonde, poussée par une force invisible qu'elle n'avait jamais connue avant.

Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre quand les lumières déjà tamisées se baissèrent encore plus, ne laissant plus que la brune et la blonde, et rien d'autre autour.

L'excitation aux alentours avait disparue pour laisser place à un rythme langoureux, et au centre de la pièce, Raven et Anya dansaient serrées l'une contre l'autre, tout en prenant bien soin de foudroyer avec attention du regard Bellamy et Gina, qui le leur rendait bien, mais ni Lexa ni Clarke ne les voyaient.

A l'instant présent, il n'y avait qu'elles deux, et la musique.

La blonde arriva face à elle, et aussitôt, presque par réflexe, Lexa tendit un bras vers elle, que l'autre parcourut du regard avant de glisser ses doigts dans la paume ouverte.

Lexa se demanda un instant si la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner sous ses pieds, parceque la main de la blonde venait de se resserrer dans la sienne et des yeux bleus avaient transpercés les siens, l'envoyant instantanément en orbite.

Elles se mirent à danser doucement au rythme de la musique, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre, comme incapable de regarder ailleurs.

« Tu ne penses pas que je suis quelqu'un d'autre ? » finit par demander doucement Lexa

« Je sais que tu ne l'es pas » souffla Clarke

« Est-ce qu'on s'est rencontrées avant ? » insista la brune, et son léger accent hispanique arracha un sourire à la blonde

« Je ne crois pas » dit Clarke « Mais je me trompe peut-être »

Lexa sourit à son tour, et leva une main tremblante vers la blonde pour la déposer contre sa joue.

« Peut-être, oui »

C'était donc ça, se dit Clarke.

 _L'étincelle._

Dans son cas, c'était une flamme entière, ravageuse, dévorante, qui était en train de la consumer toute entière.

« Tellement belle … » murmura doucement Lexa, et Clarke tourna la tête pour embrasser délicatement la paume contre son visage « Ce n'est vraiment pas une plaisanterie ? »

« Je n'ai jamais appris à plaisanter avec ces choses-là » répondit Clarke « Je ne le ferai jamais »

Lexa se rapprocha encore doucement, sa main toujours posée contre la joue de la blonde, et Clarke ferma les yeux.

Des lèvres se posèrent doucement contre les siennes, et Clarke sentit son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle ne pouvait plus entendre le bruit de la musique autour.

« Dégage de là ! » cria soudain une voix, et une main forte agrippa Lexa par le col pour la rejeter quelques mètres plus loin

« Bellamy ! » protesta Clarke, mais le grand garçon s'était déjà mis devant elle comme pour la protéger d'un danger qu'elle ne voyait pas

« Ne la touche pas ! » vociféra Bellamy en avançant un poing en avant vers Lexa, qui s'était remise de sa surprise, et le regardait d'un air noir.

Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Anya était arrivé de nulle part et s'était placée à ses côtés pour dévisager le grand garçon.

« Un problème, White Boy ? »

« Dis à ta copine de s'éloigner de Clarke, c'est clair ? Elle a pas besoin d'avoir des sales pattes d'hispano collées partout sur elle »

« C'est de ma sœur dont tu parles comme ça ? » grogna dangereusement Anya

« Tu m'as très bien entendue, la Spic »

« Bell arrête ! » cria Clarke derrière

« Tu n'as pas vu qu'elle était avec eux ? » lui demanda Bellamy en se tournant vers elle

« Je n'ai vu qu'elle » souffla Clarke, les yeux encore rivés sur la brune.

Bellamy ne l'écoutait pas et pointa un doigt rageur vers Anya et Lexa « Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que les Portoricains veulent d'une fille blanche comme toi Clarke ! »

« C'est faux ! » protesta Lexa

« Lexa, reste derrière ! » lui dit Anya, les poings serrés

« Anya, _dejame_ » dit Lexa à sa sœur « Ne les écoute pas ! »

« Elle ne t'écoutera pas » cracha Bellamy, bloquant Lexa loin de Clarke.

Les autres membres de leur gang respectif avaient remarqué l'altercation, et un cercle de Jets et de Sharks s'étaient rapidement formé autour d'eux.

Lexa voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais la main d'Anya s'était enroulée autour de son poignet pour lui signifier de ne rien rajouter, et de son côté, Bellamy avait empoigné Clarke pour l'emmener au loin malgré les protestations de celle-ci.

« Finn ! Je t'avais dit de les surveiller ! Où est Octavia ? » gronda Bellamy dès qu'il aperçut Finn

« Bell, arrête ! » protesta Clarke, mais Bellamy était furieux, et la laissa à Finn pour aller rechercher Octavia, qui était encore en train de danser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Laisse-moi, Bell ! Je veux pas rentrer ! » protestait Octavia, mais son grand frère ne voulait rien entendre.

« En train de danser avec un de ses sales Spic aussi, bien sûr » gronda-il « Finn, ramène-les à la maison, j'ai quelque chose à régler et on rentrera tous ensuite »

Clarke savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de protester, malgré tout ce qu'était en train de lancer Octavia à son frère, et se résigna à suivre Finn vers la porte de sortie.

Octavia était déjà sortie en claquant la porte quand elle tourna la tête, et que son regard croisa une dernière fois celui de Lexa.

La brune était aussi en train de recevoir un discours de la part des membres de son gang, mais paraissait ne pas en entendre le moindre mot, son attention complètement tournée vers Clarke.

« Viens Clarke ! » lança Finn Clarke tourna la tête, et sorti à sa suite.

* * *

« Clarke » se répéta Lexa.

La fille étrangère s'appelait Clarke.

C'était une Jet, et Lexa n'aurait jamais du lui parler. N'aurait même pas du l'approcher à vrai dire, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Son quelque chose de bien était arrivée, comme elle l'avait prévu, mais pas sous la forme qu'elle attendait.

Anya avait tenté de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé avant d'être entraînée au loin par Bellamy, qui avait visiblement quelque chose à lui dire. Evidemment, avec le flic qui avait repéré leur petit manège, Bellamy et Anya avaient tout de suite fait semblant de rigoler comme deux vieux bons amis et s'étaient mis à danser ensemble pour pouvoir régler leurs affaires tranquillement à voix basse, et Lexa en avait profité pour s'éclipser discrètement de la salle.

Elle ne pouvait plus rester tranquille de toute façon. Sa vie venait de basculer, elle le savait.

Lexa donna un coup de pied dans une canette vide qui traînait au sol.

L'inconnue s'appelait Clarke. Et elle allait la retrouver, devrait-elle parcourir toutes les rues de New York à sa recherche.

* * *

Ils n'étaient pas rentrés depuis dix minutes que Bellamy était réapparut dans leur chambre, l'air beaucoup plus calme.

Octavia lui avait aussitôt sauté dessus, protestant qu'il avait ruiné leur première danse pour rien, et qu'être le chef des Jets ne lui donnait pas le droit de faire la loi sur elles.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour vous embêter, mais pour votre sécurité ! » protesta Bellamy, qui ressemblait beaucoup plus au grand frère protecteur que Clarke connaissait dans le privé que le leader de gang qu'il avait montré tout à l'heure « Et je t'ai vu danser avec ce grand Hispano, O, t'as des explications à me donner ! »

« C'était juste une danse ! » rétorqua Octavia « Je voulais juste m'amuser, ça ne voulait rien dire ! »

« J'espère bien ! » gronda Bellamy « Il est hors de question qu'un foutu Sharks pervertisse ma petite sœur ! »

Le frère et la sœur continuèrent à se disputer pendant un petit bout de temps, mais Clarke ne les écoutait pas.

Elle avait enlevé sa belle robe pour enfiler son peignoir de nuit, et s'était posée contre la fenêtre de sa chambre pour admirer la vue qu'elle avait de la petite rue pavée dans laquelle elle vivait à présent. Elle n'avait qu'une personne en tête, et ce n'était pas Finn.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas eu une seule pensée pour l'homme qui lui avait été promis depuis qu'elle avait quitté la danse, et ne s'en été pas inquiétée une seule minute.

« Je dois y aller les filles, j'ai un conseil à présider » dit Bellamy en se penchant pour embrasser le front de Clarke, l'arrachant à ses pensées, et tenta de faire pareil à sa petite sœur qui tourna la tête pour l'éviter « Soyez sages et ne vous couchez pas trop tard ! »

« J'ai pas fini de te parler ! Bell ! »

Bellamy s'en alla en riant dans les escaliers, suivi de près par Octavia qui continuait à crier qu'elle n'était pas contente et qu'elle estimait avoir le droit d'avoir une conversation avec son frère.

Clarke se retrouva seule dans la chambre, les yeux toujours fixés sur le petit lampadaire qui éclairait faiblement sa rue, à rêver d'une inconnue aux yeux verts qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais.

* * *

Lexa en était à son troisième pâté de maison, quand une rue bordée d'escaliers de secours noirs qu'elle savait appartenir au territoire des Jets attira son attention. Elle se mit aussitôt à courir dans la rue, le cœur battant plein d'espoir et la tête en l'air.

« Clarke ? »

Certaines lumières étaient allumées dans les étages et elle pouvait voir des ombres bouger derrière quelques fenêtres, lui donnant l'espoir que celle qu'elle cherchait désespérément l'entendrait.

« Clarke ! »

Lexa allait repartir vers la rue d'à côté quand le bruit d'une fenêtre qu'on ouvre se fit entendre derrière elle, et à sa plus grande joie, la tête de la blonde y apparut.

« Chut ! » lança Clarke, lançant un regard discret derrière elle, et Lexa trébucha presque sur ses propres pieds en voulant se retourner trop vite.

« Tu es venue » sourit la blonde « Lexa »

Elle était là, accoudée à son balcon, et la brune aurait pu aller lui décrocher la lune tout de suite si elle le lui avait demandé.

« Clarke » sourit Lexa en approchant doucement de l'escalier de secours sous le balcon de la blonde « Descend ! »

« Je ne peux pas » répondit Clarke en regardant nerveusement derrière elle

« Pour une minute ! »

« Ça ne serait pas assez long » dit Clarke, dont les mots parlaient plus vite que la tête

« Pour toujours alors ! » cria joyeusement Lexa

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et la brune en bas en sauta presque de joie.

« J'arrive ! »

La tête de Clarke lui dit de refuser. Que ce n'était pas prudent, que cette fille était tune Shark, une ennemie. Et son cœur la laissa faire.

Lexa était un danger, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir plonger dedans la tête la première.

Lexa escalada les marches de l'escalier quatre par quatre, pour arriver juste sous la blonde, et passa le visage entre deux marches pour mieux l'observer. Clarke lui sourit tendrement.

« Olivia est juste à côté, ne parle pas trop fort »

« Clarke » souffla Lexa, et la blonde posa ses mains contre celles de Lexa qui étaient accrochés aux barreaux de l'escalier « Tu habites ici ? Je veux voir ta chambre ! »

« Non, tu ne peux pas » protesta Clarke « Si Bellamy l'apprenait … »

« Je lui dirai ! Je ne veux pas de violence, Clarke, j'irai lui parler »

Clarke sourit un instant, avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux.

« Mais tu n'es pas l'une des nôtres, et je ne suis pas des tiens »

« Peu importe, Clarke ! » s'exclama Lexa avec force, ignorant le _chut !_ de la blonde « Mais pour moi tu es la plus belle - »

Clarke posa une main sur la bouche de Lexa, la coupant dans sa déclaration enflammée.

« Lexa … si ils nous trouvent, ils nous tueront toutes les deux »

« On partira, Clarke ! Je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver »

Clarke sourit à nouveau, et une main qu'elle avait contre celle de Lexa alla se glisser dans les boucles brunes devant elle.

« J'ai un fiancé » dit Clarke si bas qu'on ne pouvait à peine l'entendre.

Le cœur de Lexa se serra d'un coup alors que la jalousie dévorait son esprit.

« Je le tuerai ! » clama-elle tout de suite

« Tu ne tueras personne » sourit Clarke, et Lexa se détacha de son escalier pour grimper encore de quelques marches, s'arrêtant à son niveau « Je ne veux pas l'épouser, je ne l'aime pas »

Lexa soupira de soulagement, et se pencha pour déposer son front contre celui de la blonde.

« Tant mieux, parceque je ne pense pas que je pourrai me retenir d'aller me battre contre lui pour toi »

« Finn aurait peur de toi, comme Bellamy a peur des Sharks » dit Clarke « Imagine, avoir peur de toi ! »

« Tu vois ? » demanda doucement Lexa

« Je ne vois que toi » « Ne vois que moi, Clarke » soupira Lexa, avant de se pencher en avant pour embrasser doucement la blonde.

Clarke passa les bras autour du cou de la brune pour la serrer encore plus contre elle, et quand celle-ci s'éloigna un instant, elle se pencha pour déposer son front contre l'épaule de Lexa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avant nous ? » demanda elle doucement

« Je ne sais pas … je t'ai vu et … il n'y avait plus que toi » murmura Lexa.

Clarke leva la tête, prête à l'embrasser à nouveau, quand un bruit dans l'appartement d'à côté les fit sursauter toutes les deux.

« Je ne peux pas rester » dit vite Clarke en se détachant de Lexa

« Non, Clarke ! Je n'ai pas peur ! »

« S'il te plait, Lexa » supplia Clarke.

« D'accord » Lexa soupira, et se pencha en avant pour voler un baiser à la blonde avant de sauter sur les marches sous elles.

« Lexa »

La brune leva la tête vers Clarke, qui s'était à nouveau penchée sur son balcon pour lui sourire tendrement.

« Bonne nuit, Lexa »

« _Buenas noches_ » sourit Lexa à travers deux marches, tendant sa main vers la blonde pour que celle-ci la serre une dernière fois.

Clarke déposa un baiser sur la main de Lexa, et la regarda descendre à toute vitesse les marches de l'escalier de service, sautant les trois dernières pour atterrir directement sur les pavés du sol.

« Lexa ! »

La brune releva la tête en l'air, et Clarke se pencha un peu plus.

« Quand est-ce que je te reverrai ? »

« Demain » répondit tout de suite Lexa « Quand tu voudras ! »

« Je travaille à la boutique de robe de mariée sur la cinquième rue »

« Je viendrai, je te promets »

« A six heures, quand on aura fini la journée »

Lexa hocha de la tête

« Bonne nuit Clarke »

Elle allait repartir quand un autre appel la fit se retourner à nouveau.

« Lexa ! »

« Chut ! » se moqua Lexa, laissant échapper un petit gloussement de la blonde, qui se reprit aussitôt

« Par la porte de derrière ! »

« _Si_ » sourit Lexa.

Clarke la regarda s'éloigner à travers la petite rue, et ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'en être à mi-parcours.

« Lexa ! »

La brune se retourna encore, le même sourire content toujours accroché au visage

« D'où vient Lexa ? »

« D'Alexandria » sourit Lexa

« Je t'aime Alexandria » lança Clarke, et le sourire de la brune aurait pu éclairer tout le quartier par son intensité

« _Te adoro_ Clarke »

Lexa sourit une dernière fois, et s'en alla en courant, les yeux bleus de Clarke amoureusement fixés sur elle.

* * *

Lexa avait fait un petit détour par le terrain de basket avant d'arriver chez Kane, et poussa la porte du magasin le cœur léger et en sifflotant doucement.

Ce qui l'attendait derrière la porte lui coupa aussitôt toute envie de chanter.

Une véritable réunion de guerre, Sharks contre Jets, et avec Bellamy et Anya au centre de la pièce en train de discuter ce qui semblait être des conditions de bataille.

« Quelles armes ? » lança Anya alors que Lexa s'approchait d'elle

« Ça dépend ce à quoi t'es prête à risquer » répondit Bellamy d'un ton acerbe.

La réponse ne plus pas vraiment aux Sharks derrière leur chef, et Lexa se mit tout de suite en travers du chemin d'Emori, qu'elle voyait prête à aller défendre Anya en se jetant à la gorge du Jet le plus proche.

« Pourquoi vous ne vous battez pas au poing ? Un vrai duel à l'ancienne, chef contre chef »

Anya et Bellamy se tournèrent vers elle pour la regarder comme si elle était folle, un peu comme toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce

« Pas d'effusion de sang inutile » continua Lexa « Le vainqueur gagnera le contrôle des rues, et le gang perdant ira trouver un autre quartier »

« N'importe quoi ! » cracha Emori derrière elle « On a jamais vu une bataille de gangs se régler comme ça presque à l'amiable ! »

« Ne l'écoute pas, Bell ! » enchaîna du même ton un garçon dont les cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les yeux « Ça se réglera au couteau comme on l'a toujours fait ! »

Des protestations commencèrent à s'élever partout dans la salle, mais Bellamy et Anya ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard, et essayaient visiblement d'analyser ce que pensait l'autre avant qu'il parle.

« Ça me convient » dit Anya en levant une main vers les membres de son clan, qui se turent aussitôt d'un trait « Pas d'armes. Un combat à la loyale »

« T'es sûr que tu connais ce mot ? » répondit Bellamy

« J'ai dit pas d'armes, et je le ferai » répliqua Anya d'un ton calme « A moins que tu aies peur de perdre contre une fille ? »

« Je serai là » rétorqua Bellamy, piqué au vif

Autour d'eux, les protestations se mirent à nouveau à fuser, mais l'ouverture de la porte d'un coup calma tout le monde.

Le capitaine Jaha venait d'entrer, et aussitôt, les Sharks et les Jets s'éloignèrent les uns des autres comme par magie, et Bellamy et Anya cessèrent enfin leur duel de regards pour regarder le nouvel arrivant.

« Je vois que je dérange ? » demanda Jaha

« On partait justement. _Basta_ ! » lança Anya dans un dernier regard à Bellamy, et elle se releva de son siège pour partir de la boutique non sans avoir vite embrassé la joue de sa petite sœur, suivie de tous les Sharks présents sauf Lexa.

« Qui ici va me dire ce qu'il vient de s'être dit ? » demanda Jaha en se dirigeant vers le siège que venait de laisser libre la chef des Sharks pour s'y asseoir « Toi, Collins ? Ou toi Murphy ? Ou plutôt toi, Blake ? »

Bellamy leva la tête vers le capitaine de police et lui jeta un regard blasé.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler »

« Bien sûr » gronda Jaha « Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Blake. Je ne sais pas ce à quoi vous jouez, toi et les petits malins de l'autre clan, mais je sais que vous traquez quelque chose, et tu vas me dire quand et quoi ! »

Personne ne dit rien, et Jaha tapa du poing sur la table, furieux.

« Toi ! » cracha-il en direction de Lexa, qui était passée derrière le comptoir pour commencer à le frotter de son torchon « Tu es la sœur de leur chef, pas vrai ? Si tu veux la protéger, tu ferais mieux de parler à la police ! »

Lexa haussa des épaules d'un air innocent.

« Je viens d'arriver, Capitaine. Je n'ai rien entendu »

Le capitaine Jaha avait la tête de quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup de choses à dire, mais Marcus Kane, qui venait d'entrer dans sa boutique, décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir avant que les choses tournent mal.

« Allez les enfants, il est tard ! Rentrez chez vous ! »

Les Jets s'en allèrent tous en traînant des pieds – et en jetant un regard noir à Lexa au passage – Bellamy fermant la marche, et Jaha les suivit dehors en continuant à vociférer à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il découvrirait ce qu'il se passait qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

« Quelle journée bon sang » souffla Kane quand ils ne furent plus que tous les deux dans la boutique « Enfin, tu as l'air de t'être bien amusée à la danse, Lexa »

« Si vous saviez, Marcus … »

Lexa posa le chiffon qu'elle avait dans la main et pour attraper le balai derrière elle, et se mit à valser avec sous le regard amusé de son patron.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse, Marcus » souffla Lexa d'un air rêveur « La plus belle fille de New York, et elle m'aime aussi ! »

« Allons bon » rit Kane « Et elle a un nom ta princesse ? »

« Clarke » sourit Lexa

« Clarke ? Ça fait pas très féminin comme nom. Ni Portoricain, si tu me permets »

A ça, Lexa baissa les yeux vers le sol.

« Elle ne l'est pas. Je pense qu'elle vient de Pologne, comme eux »

Kane posa le torchon qu'il avait dans les mains et jeta un regard inquiet vers Lexa.

« Tu veux dire que … »

« C'est une Jet » admit Lexa « Mais ça ne change rien ! Je l'aime et elle m'aime, Marcus, je suis sûre de moi »

« C'est pour ça que tu voulais pas voir de sang couler » dit Kane, et Lexa lui jeta un regard inquiet

« Vous avez entendu … »

Marcus Kane hocha de la tête.

« Tu sais que je ne me mêlerai pas à votre guerre de gang, je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour ça. Je veux juste que tu sois prudente Lexa, c'est la seule chose que je te demande »

Lexa sourit.

« Je le serai, Marcus, mais qu'est-ce qui peut nous arriver de mal ? La chance sourit aux amoureux ! »

Lexa se remit à balayer avec enthousiasme le sol, alors que son patron la regardait en secouant la tête.

* * *

Si elle pensait que la journée de la veille avait été longue, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'était celle-ci, pensa Clarke.

Elle avait essayé de se concentrer à son travail, vraiment, mais ça avait été difficile de faire autre chose que de penser à Lexa toute la journée quand elle savait que celle-ci viendrait la voir à la fermeture, et elle s'était maintenant postée à côté du grillage à moitié fermé de la boutique, à glisser sa tête en dessous toutes les trois minutes au cas où Lexa aurait oublié qu'elle était censée arriver par la porte de derrière.

« Clarke ! Ça fait cinq minutes que je te parle, t'écoutes rien » se plaint Octavia derrière elle, et Clarke leva la tête pour lui sourire.

« Excuse moi, c'est juste que … Je me sens tellement bien aujourd'hui »

« J'étais en train de te raconter ce que Bell m'a dit hier soir quand il est rentré » dit Octavia alors que Clarke s'était remis à guetter par la porte « Avec ta manière de courir partout comme ça on dirait que c'est toi qui va te battre ce soir ! »

« Quoi ? » Clarke se retourna d'un coup vers Octavia, son sourire tout de suite effacé « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Si tu m'avais écouté tu le saurais ! » rétorqua Octavia « Bell va se batte contre la fille qui dirige les Sharks tout à l'heure, comment elle s'appelle déjà … Anita ? Ou Anya je crois »

« Ils vont se battre ? Mais … »

« Sans armes, apparemment ! C'est que ce que Bell m'a dit au moins, mais je sais pas si je dois le croire … »

Clarke soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont besoin de toujours se battre ? Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas régler les problèmes autrement ? »

« Ils se battent pour évacuer la pression, qu'est-ce que tu veux »

Clarke allait répliquer encore autre chose, quand la porte de derrière claqua et s'ouvrit en grand sur Lexa, qui semblait avoir couru vu le léger voile de sueur qui s'était déposé sur son front.

Clarke sourit tout de suite et se jeta presque sur la brune, avant de réaliser qu'Octavia était toujours là, et dévisageait Lexa d'un très mauvais œil. Elle se contenta donc de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à la brune, qui le lui rendait bien avant de se rendre compte qu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

« Mmh … bonjour » sourit nerveusement Lexa à l'attention d'Octavia, qui la regardait clairement comme une ennemie.

« Elle est juste venue déposer de l'aspirine ! » bredouilla Clarke en allant se placer à côté de Lexa

« Tu vas en avoir besoin » lui dit Octavia en tournant son regard vers son amie

« Oh non, pas besoin ! » sourit Lexa « Tout va bien pour nous »

Octavia roula des yeux devant la joie exubérante de l'étrangère, et fronça des sourcils vers Clarke.

« Tu ne diras rien à Bellamy ? » demande celle-ci d'une voix suppliante

« Dire quoi ? » répondit Octavia d'un ton entendu « Mais t'as intérêt à être à la maison dans quinze minutes, pas une de plus ! »

La blonde hocha vite de la tête, et Octavia lança un dernier regard noir à Lexa avant de quitter la boutique, claquant fortement la porte derrière elle.

Clarke tomba tout de suite dans les bras de Lexa, qui l'accueillit en riant et se pencha pour l'embrasser encore et encore.

« Ta copine n'a rien dit de mal ! » sourit Lexa en se détachant un peu de la blonde, celle-ci toujours serrée contre elle « Tu vois, tout se passera bien ! »

« J'ai peur Lexa » soupira Clarke en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de la Shark « Tu vas aller à la bataille ce soir ? »

« Non, je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas me battre ! Et certainement pas contre quelqu'un de ton clan »

« Tu dois y aller ! » dit tout de suite Clarke « Tu dois aller l'arrêter ! »

« Ça sera juste une bataille de poings entre Anya et Bellamy » répondit Lexa en fronçant des sourcils

« Aucune bataille n'est bonne pour nous ! » dit Clarke « Si on veut que ta sœur et Bellamy nous acceptent, ils ne doivent pas se battre ! »

« D'accord, j'irai » soupira Lexa

« Merci Lexa » sourit Clarke en déposant un baiser contre sa joue.

La brune rougit, et serra un peu plus la Jet dans ses bras.

« J'irai arrêter la bataille ce soir » dit doucement Lexa en déposant une série de baisers dans les cheveux blonds « Et après, je viendrai te chercher »

« Et ta sœur ? »

« Je lui en parlerai après ce soir, je te promets »

« Elle ne va pas t'en vouloir d'être associée à … à moi ? »

« Elle sait ce que c'est, être amoureuse d'une fille géniale » rit Lexa, et Clarke lui donna une petite tape sur le bras pour rire « Elle m'écoutera, tu verras »

« J'espère que ça sera pareil pour Bellamy … » soupira Clarke « Il a un tempérament beaucoup trop fougueux pour son propre bien, et il tellement nous protéger Octavia et moi qu'il en devient excessif »

« Mais je veux juste te protéger aussi ! » protesta Lexa, et Clarke sourit

« Je sais » dit-elle, en se penchant pour embrasser le coin des lèvres de Lexa « Et je ferai entendre raison à Bell, je te promets aussi »

Lexa embrassa encore Clarke avant se retourner pour voir tout autour d'elles des dizaines de robe de mariées et de costumes trois-pièces.

« C'est ici où tu travailles hein ? Au milieu de l'univers des robes blanches et des queues-de-pie »

« L'endroit le plus joyeux au monde » rit Clarke en se saisissant d'un voile posé sur un mannequin pour le glisser dans les cheveux bruns de Lexa, le fixant avec attention avec des pinces prévues pour.

La Shark la regardait faire avec admiration, sans rien dire, sans même oser respirer, et Clarke recula pour observer son œuvre avant se pencher embrasser rapidement Lexa.

« Parfait « sourit elle « Comment on dit belle ? »

« _Hermosa_ »

« Tu es _hermosa_ , Lexa » dit Clarke, et Lexa rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Les doigts de Clarke parcoururent doucement le voile blanc, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose qu'elle n'osait pas dire.

« Quoi ? » demanda doucement Lexa « Tu peux tout me dire, Clarke »

« Tu crois que … qu'il y a un endroit quelque part pour nous ? »

Lexa sourit, et attrapa les mains de la blonde qui étaient dans son voile pour les poser sur ses genoux « Je viens juste de te trouver et je te laisserai jamais partir »

« Mais … et les Sharks ? Et les Jets ? »

« Ils ne nous feront rien » dit Lexa « On se mariera ! Ils ne pourront rien contre nous quand on sera mariées »

Clarke éclata de rire et se jeta dans les bras de la brune.

« Et on aura un appartement à nous deux ? »

« Bien sûr » sourit Lexa « On ira où tu voudras, et on sera ensemble pour toujours. Même la mort ne nous séparera pas »

Lexa paraissait tellement persuadée de ce qu'elle disait que c'en était adorable, et Clarke l'embrassa encore, avant d'enlever en soufflant le voile qu'elle avait posé sur sa tête.

« Je dois y aller … Octavia me ramènera par la peau du cou si je ne suis pas à la maison à l'heure »

« Je reviendrai tout à l'heure » dit Lexa en se relevant pour embrasser le front de la blonde et se diriger vers la sortie de derrière

« Sur le toit de mon immeuble, ce soir ? » demanda Clarke

« Dès que je finirai avec la bagarre » promit la brune

« Lexa ! »

Lexa se retourna, la main sur la poignée de la porte

« Sois prudente ! »

Lexa hocha de la tête, et sourit.

« A tout à l'heure, _amor_ ».

* * *

Les Sharks et les Jets étaient tous en cercle autour de leurs champions quand Lexa arriva sur le terrain de basket, et formaient une sorte d'arène fermé dont elle dû se frayer un chemin au centre.

Anya et Bellamy étaient debout l'un face à l'autre, et se tournaient autour comme des lions qui museraient les forces de l'autre avant de montrer les crocs

« T'es sûr que t'es Polack Bellamy ? Tes cheveux sont un peu trop foncés, peut-être que t'es du mauvais côté de la rue et que tu devrais nous rejoindre » lança Anya Tous les Sharks se mirent à ricaner, et Bellamy lança un bras derrière lui pour empêcher Finn de se jeter sur elle.

« Pas trop dur pour une fille d'être à la tête d'un gang ? Si tu veux des cours pour apprendre à gérer des hommes, je te les donnerai » rétorqua Bellamy

« _Cabrón_ » cracha Raven derrière sa petite amie

« Stop ! » cria Lexa en parvenant enfin au centre du cercle « Ne vous battez pas ! »

« Reste derrière Lex » gronda Anya sans regarder sa sœur

« Non ! Vous pouvez régler les problèmes autrement ! » protesta Lexa « Sans violence ! »

« Elle veut protéger sa grande sœur, si c'est pas mignon » ricana Bellamy « Je savais que tu te défilerais, Spic »

Anya vu rouge, et se jeta sur Bellamy pour le cogner violemment au visage, l'atteignant en plein œil. Le grand garçon s'écroula au sol, surpris, et Anya en profita pour lui sauter dessus et le labourer de coups de poings.

« Non ! Anya ! »

Lexa essaya de se placer en sa sœur et le chef des Jets, mais Ontari avait senti le coup venir, et lui bloqua les bras, tout de suite aidée de Roan et Lincoln, d'autres Sharks qui la maintenaient en arrière

« Laissez-moi ! Anya ! »

Bellamy avait fini par bloquer les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui et d'un coup de hanche avait fait rouler Anya loin de lui pour se relever sur ses deux jambes, prêt à attaquer. Anya ne lui en laissa pas la chance et enchaîna tout de suite coup de pieds sur coup de poings, que le Jet bloquait avec difficulté.

Il semblait évident que la brune avait le dessus sur lui, et quand un coup de pied au ventre bien placé l'envoya à nouveau rouler au sol, Murphy se précipita à ses côtés pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés, et lui attraper la main. Quand Bellamy se releva, un reflet brillant luisait dans sa main.

« Il y a une lame ! Any, attention ! » hurla Raven, et les Sharks autour de mirent à huer le grand brun.

Anya regarda avec dégoût son adversaire.

« C'est ça à la loyale ? »

Bellamy ne dit rien et se jeta en avant sur elle, mais Anya l'évita agilement, et se tourna vers son clan dans l'espoir de récupérer une arme aussi.

Ontari relâcha un bras de Lexa pour tendre à sa chef son propre canif, qu'Anya attrapa et pointa tout de suite vers Bellamy.

« Vous aviez dit pas d'armes ! » hurla Lexa, parvenant enfin à se dégager des bras qui l'encerclaient pour se poster devant Anya « Ne fais pas ça ! »

« Lexa, _atrás_ ! » lança Anya en se plaçant tout de suite devant sa sœur pour parer un autre coup de Bellamy.

« Non, arrêtez ! » tenta Lexa en voulant se replacer entre les deux, et au même moment Bellamy retenta d'atteindre la main d'Anya qi tenait le canif.

Lexa reçut presque le coup dans le ventre, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, le bras de sa sœur s'était aplati contre son thorax pour la repousser au loin, et Anya avait sauté devant elle.

La lame plongea entre ses côtes, et la chef des Sharks s'écroula d'un coup dans les bras de sa sœur, une tâche rougissante apparaissant d'un coup sur sa chemise.

« Non ! »

Bellamy regarda sa main rougie d'un air ahuri, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de passer. Il venait de tuer Anya.

Autour de lui, le silence était tel qu'on pouvait presque entendre la respiration erratique de la chef des Sharks, interrompu seulement par un cri déchirant, celui d'une pauvre jeune fille qui perdait l'amour de sa vie et d'une autre qui perdait sa seule famille.

« Anya ! »

« Any ! »

Raven se jeta en hurlant aux côtés de Lexa, qui maintenant la tête d'Anya entre ses mains pour essayer de capter le regard de sa sœur, mais plus rien ne pouvait être fait.

Le couteau était encore dans le thorax d'Anya alors qu'elle prit une dernière respiration, les yeux fixés sur le ciel étoilé de New York.

« Anya ! »

Sans réfléchir et avec une rage qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, Lexa se releva d'un coup, empoigna le manche du couteau qui était encore dans les côtes de sa sœur et plongea la lame qui avait pris la vie d'Anya dans le ventre de son assassin.

Bellamy s'effondra au sol à quelque pas seulement d'Anya, face contre terre, et presque aussitôt, les Jets se jetèrent sur les Sharks autour, provoquant une bagarre générale.

Des mains inconnues empoignèrent Lexa pour se mettre à la cogner au ventre et dans le dos, et l'auraient peut-être fait jusqu'à la tuer si un autre cri perçant ne s'était pas fait entendre dans la nuit.

« Les flics ! »

Il y eut un moment de pause, et puis les sirènes des voitures de police retentirent au loin, et presque silencieusement, tous les combattants se dirigèrent précipitamment vers les grillages qui entouraient le terrain pour les escalader et s'enfuir.

Lexa était comme figée sur place, le couteau toujours dans sa main, et les yeux fixés sur le corps sans vie d'Anya sur lequel Raven était encore couchée.

Elle fit quelques pas tremblants vers le corps de Bellamy, et le retourna doucement pour voir son visage sans expression, dont elle était la cause. Lexa relaissa tomber le couteau au sol, effarée par ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Clarke » gémit-elle

C'était trop pour elle, et elle laissa retomber sa tête entre ses mains.

« Lexa ! »

Une voix l'appela fortement à travers les hurlements des sirènes de police, mais Lexa ne l'écoutait pas, prostrée sur elle-même dans sa douleur et sa détresse.

« Lexa ! »

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle leva la tête en l'air pour reconnaitre Lincoln, qui saignait abondamment du nez mais ne paraissait pas s'en préoccuper sur le moment.

« On doit partir ! »

Lincoln avait passé un bras sous les épaules de Raven, l'empêchant de se jeter à nouveau sur Anya, et tendait sa main libre vers elle. Lexa jeta à nouveau un regard sur Anya, et fit le geste d'aller rejoindre le corps de sa sœur, mais la main ferme de Lincoln l'en empêcha.

« Lex, tu dois venir ! Si ils te trouvent là tu iras en prison tout de suite ! »

Les sirènes se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et un gros rond de lumière envahit le terrain à la recherche de tout mouvement. Lexa soupira et glissa sa main dans celle de Lincoln, qui les emmena au loin toutes les deux.

* * *

Clarke attendait patiemment sur le toit de son immeuble l'arrivée de Lexa en calmant ses nerfs comme elle le pouvait. La brune viendrait lui annoncer que personne ne s'était battu, et ensemble elles iraient parler à Bellamy.

Clarke se mit à rêver de mariage et d'évasion sous le ciel étoilé de New York, quand des pas précipités à travers la porte qu'elle avait laissée ouverte lui annonça la présence de quelqu'un dans les escaliers.

« Lexa ? »

Mais ce n'était pas la fille qu'elle attendait qui apparut à la porte.

« Clarke ! »

Finn était tout en sueur et affichait un énorme bleu à l'œil, et malgré sa déception de l'apercevoir lui, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri

« Finn ! Tu t'es battu ! »

« Je suis désolé » bredouilla Finn.

Le Jet paraissait complètement en dehors de lui-même, et ne ressemble pas du tout au garçon qu'elle connaissait, et Clarke essaya de le calmer en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Clarke … »

« Finn, rentre chez toi et va te laver d'accord ? Je te verrai demain »

« Clarke, écoute-moi ! »

« Dis-moi » finit par soupirer Clarke, voyant qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas « C'est grave, Clarke »

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a eu une bataille … Bell … Avec un couteau et … » bredouilla Finn, mais Clarke ne l'écoutait plus

« Lexa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lexa ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Finn la regarda avec une expression pleine de rage et repoussa les mains de Clarke de ses épaules.

« Elle a tué Bellamy ! » il hurla de toute ses forces avant de s'enfuir du toit par les escaliers.

Clarke ne bougea pas, pétrifiée.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

« Tu mens ! » hurla Clarke, reprenant ses esprits, et ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble pour courir après Finn dans les escaliers « Tu mens Finn ! Pourquoi tu me mens ? »

Mais dans les escaliers de son petit immeuble, des cris et des clameurs montaient de partout, et le même cri revenait en masse.

« Bellamy est mort ! »

Le cœur de Clarke se déchira en deux dans sa poitrine.

Elle n'avait même plus la force de crier, et ne savait même pas comment elle eut la force de se précipiter dans sa chambre pour en fermer la porte et se jeter sur son lit.

Bellamy était mort.

Clarke avait perdu un ami, un grand frère et un leader, et certainement une partie d'elle-même avec lui.

Clarke était tellement perdue dans ses pleurs qu'elle n'entendit pas la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrir, et ne remarqua qu'on avait entré sa chambre que quand un courant d'air frais vient frapper ses bras nus.

Clarke se retourna d'un coup pour apercevoir tapie contre le mur à côté de sa fenêtre la brune qu'elle avait tant attendue. Lexa avait sa chemise à moitié déchirée et des bleus partout sur le visage, mais elle ne broncha pas quand Clarke la vit, et la laissa approcher sans rien dire.

« Meurtrière ! » hurla tout de suite Clarke en se jetant sur la brune « Meurtrière, meurtrière, meurtrière ! »

Les poings de la Jet voulaient atteindre la Shark le plus fort possible, comme si la douleur effacerait un peu de sa peine, mais Clarke n'arrivait pas à mettre dans ses coups la force qu'elle désirait et s'effondra dans les bras de Lexa, qui se refermèrent autour d'elle dans une enceinte protectrice.

« J'ai essayé de l'arrêter » souffla Lexa dans ce qui ressemblait fort à un sanglot « Je voulais pas … Il a tué Anya, il a tué ma sœur, il ne voulait pas non plus »

Les bras de Lexa se resserrèrent encore un peu plus autour de Clarke, et celle-ci laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux du cou de la brune.

« Je veux que tu me pardonnes avant que j'aille me dénoncer »

« Non ! »

Clarke se détacha de Lexa pour plonger son regard dans les yeux verts, qui brillaient de larmes qui refusaient fièrement de couler

« C'est plus facile comme ça » soupira Lexa

« Reste avec moi » supplia Clarke « Je t'aime tellement »

Lexa autorisa enfin les larmes à dévaler son visage alors qu'elle serrait Clarke plus fort que jamais contre elle, et que la blonde lui répétait une série de « _Ne me quitte pas_ » à l'oreille.

« Je suis là » finit par dire Lexa « Je suis là. Ça va aller, je te promets »

« Pourquoi tout est contre nous ? » demanda Clarke d'une voix brisée qui fendit le cœur de Lexa.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit la brune honnêtement « Je voulais tellement t'emmener quelque part où personne ne pourrait rien nous faire »

« On peut encore le faire ! » protesta Clarke « On peut encore se marier, on peut encore quitter tout ça et partir »

Lexa releva la tête vers Clarke.

« Tu veux encore te marier avec moi ? »

« Je veux tout faire avec toi » dit Clarke, et Lexa se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Le baiser avait un goût de larmes et de sang, mais Clarke sourit contre les lèvres de la brune.

« Il existe un endroit pour nous deux, je te promets » soupira la blonde, et Lexa hocha doucement de la tête.

« Personne ne pourra nous séparer ? »

« Personne »

Lexa ferma les yeux et laissa Clarke l'embrasser à nouveau, se perdant dans les sensations qui la submergèrent alors que la blonde basculait entièrement sur elle, les faisant tomber toutes les deux sur le lit.

« Clarke … » soupira doucement Lexa

« Chut » chuchota Clarke, ses mains glissant doucement sur le ventre de Lexa "Fais-moi oublier, Lexa"

La brune se pencha à nouveau chez la blonde pour l'embrasser, quand on toqua à la porte, les faisant toutes les deux regarder vers l'entrée de la chambre dans un mouvement de panique

« C'est moi, Clarke ! » vint une voix derrière la porte

« C'est Octavia » chuchota Clarke tout bas, et Lexa se redressa aussitôt « Non, ne pars pas ! »

« Clarke … » soupira Lexa, mais les lèvres de Clarke étaient à nouveau contre les siennes, et sa bonne volonté avait du mal à lui résister

« Clarke ! Pourquoi c'est fermé à clef, viens m'ouvrir ! »

Lexa parvint enfin à se détacher de Clarke, et passa les jambes à travers la fenêtre pour pouvoir sauter directement sur le balcon.

« Retrouve moi à la station de bus dès que tu pourras, j'irai prendre l'argent à Kane et on partira » chuchota Lexa, et Clarke attrapa son visage à deux mains pour l'embrasser une dernière fois

« Ouvre la porte, je dois te voir ! » cria Octavia derrière la porte

« J'arrive ! » répondit Clarke avant de se retourner vers Lexa « On partira ensemble »

« Ils ne nous trouveront pas, on aura le temps de partir où tu voudras » chuchota Lexa

« Clarke, bon sang ! »

Lexa sauta sur le balcon, et lança un dernier regard à la fenêtre.

« _Te adoro_ , Clarke »

Et elle disparut dans la nuit.

« Je t'aime, Alexandria » soupira Clarke à l'ombre qui escaladait agilement les marches de l'escalier.

« Clarke ! »

La blonde soupira, et alla déverrouiller la fermeture de la porte pour laisser apparaître une Octavia folle de rage, le visage déformé par les larmes et la colère.

Avant que Clarke n'ait pu l'en empêcher, elle avait franchi les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la fenêtre, et aperçut la forme noircie de Lexa qui courrait dans la rue. Elle se retourna vers Clarke l'air furieux, et celle-ci haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais maintenant »

« Et toi tu ne sais pas ! Elle fait partie des leurs ! » cria Octavia

« Non ! » protesta Clarke « Elle n'est pas des leurs, elle ne veut pas de violence ! »

« Elle a tué Bellamy ! » hurla Octavia « Mon frère, et le tien ! »

« Et il avait tué sa sœur, Octavia ! » protesta Clarke « Elle ne voulait pas, c'était un accident ! »

Octavia dévisagea Clarke comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle la voyait.

« Un accident ? »

« Bellamy et sa sœur savaient tous les deux ce qui les attendait en allant à cette bataille mais Lexa voulait les empêcher de se battre ! Elle me l'avait promis »

« Pourquoi tu l'as crue ? Et pourquoi je la croirais moi ? »

« Parceque je l'aime »

Octavia fit un pas en arrière, comme si elle venait d'être claquée au visage.

« Quoi ? »

« Je l'aime, Octavia. Je suis sûre de moi » répondit Clarke, et elle avança doucement pour attraper les mains de son amie, qui se dégagea aussitôt « Tu te rappelles ce que tu ressentais pour Atom avant qu'on arrive à New York ? Comment tu me disais que tu lui suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde si il te le demandait ? C'est ce que je ressens avec elle »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux vivre tes seize ans ? Ne pas te marier tout de suite ? »

« C'était avec Finn ! Lexa … Lexa est spéciale »

« Spéciale ? C'est une meurtrière ! »

« Bellamy l'était aussi, Octavia ! » lança Clarke « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'admettre ? Il était chef d'un gang, et il a tué une fille tout à l'heure ! »

Octavia ferma les yeux, et se laissa retomber sur le lit, les genoux pliés sous le menton. Clarke se rapprocha doucement d'elle, ne voulant pas l'éloigner à nouveau, et prudemment, glissa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Octavia ne dit rien pendant un petit moment, et puis finit par se laisser retomber dans les bras de son amie en pleurant.

« Je sais tout ce qu'était Bellamy, mais c'était mon frère » dit la brune « Et je l'aimais plus que ce qu'il faisait »

Clarke ne dit rien, mais pencha la tête pour que celle-ci aille se poser contre celle d'Octavia.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ? »

Clarke hocha de la tête.

« Je vais partir avec elle, O. On va s'enfuir »

« Clarke … »

« Je sais que tu n'approuveras jamais, mais je n'étais jamais été aussi sûre de moi de ma vie » enchaîna Clarke

« Non, Clarke c'est pas ça » l'interrompit Octavia

« C'est Murphy … »

« Quoi, Murphy ? »

« Quand il a appris qu'une Shark avait tué Bell, il est devenu fou. Il a dit qu'il la trouverait même si il devait parcourir tout New York à pied, et qu'il vengerait Bell »

Clarke recula d'un coup, une main posée sur le cœur.

« Non … »

« Il a un revolver, Clarke »

« Mais, Lexa ! » s'exclama Clarke « Elle est chez Kane, en train de chercher de l'argent ! »

« Va la retrouver avant que Murphy ne le fasse, Clarke » dit doucement Octavia, et Clarke hocha de la tête avant de se précipiter vers la porte, prête à courir de toutes ses forces chez Kane.

« Mademoiselle Gryffin » l'en interrompit une voix grave, et Clarke leva les yeux vers le capitaine Jaha « Vous êtes la seule à ne pas avoir fait de déclarations officielles, et j'ai besoin de votre déposition »

« Maintenant ? Mais … »

« Ça ne prendra que dix minutes » dit Jaha d'une voix qui laissait peu de place aux protestations

« Octavia, est-ce que tu peux aller chez Kane pour moi ? Régler le problème dont je viens de te parler »

Octavia hocha de la tête, et alors que Jaha entrainait Clarke dans sa chambre pour prendre sa déposition, elle dévala les marches d'escalier pour essayer de retrouver Lexa chez Marcus Kane.

* * *

Lexa avait fait le tour des gens de confiance qu'elle connaissait chez les Sharks pour leur demander de leur prêter de l'argent qu'elle rembourserait dès qu'elle pourrait, et était passée chez elle constituer le maigre baluchon de ses affaires avant de courir chez Kane, la dernière étape avant d'aller retrouver Clarke.

Elle avait toujours le cœur lourd de ce qu'elle avait vu et fait ce soir-là, mais le projet de s'enfuir avec Clarke pour tout laisser derrière elle lui donnait l'espoir qu'un jour, elle pourrait tout se pardonner.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de la boutique de Kane, Lexa s'attendait à y trouver son patron en train de nettoyer le sol comme tous les soirs, mais pas une Raven à moitié ivre en train de pleurer sur une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide.

« Raven ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-elle en s'approchant doucement.

Les yeux mi-clos de la grande brune l'analysèrent de haut en bas, et un sourire fatigué apparut sur son visage.

« Lex … t'es là ? »

« Raven, donne-moi cette bouteille » lui demanda Lexa en posant ses affaires au sol pour s'assoir à côté de sa belle-sœur, mais Raven refusa de faire quoi que ce soit

« Tu es … la chef des Sharks maintenant … tu sais ? » balbutia elle « Ta sœur … serait si fière »

Un éclair culpabilité passa dans les yeux de Lexa, et elle s'assit sur le sol à côté de Raven.

« Je l'aimais … tellement »

« Je sais, Raven » dit doucement Lexa, en essayant à nouveau d'attraper la bouteille, sans succès

« Tu vas aller … la venger, hein Lex ? »

Lexa regarda Raven sans répondre, et celle-ci secoua la tête en riant d'un drôle de ricanement

« Mais non tu n'iras pas … Tu préfères être avec l'autre Jet … »

« Raven »

« Lex, j'ai trop bu mais … je suis pas aveugle … Any l'était pas non plus »

Lexa fronça des sourcils sans comprendre.

« Anya … savait ? »

« Tu l'a tuée aussi ce soir » dit clairement Raven d'un ton lourd de reproche « Si t'avais pas voulu … Pour cette fille »

« Raven, je pense que je vais aller te ramener chez toi, d'accord ? T'as besoin de dormir »

« Non ! Lâches moi » Raven se dégagea et tituba quelques pas plus loin « Any est morte ! Et ta fille … aussi »

Lexa se redressa d'un coup

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis Raven ? »

« Je suis désolée Lex … je … je sais que … »

« Raven » dit Lexa en attrapant les épaules de la grande brune pour essayer de la calmer « Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé, clairement »

« Elle est venue ici … il y a pas longtemps »

« Qui ? »

« La sœur de … de … »

« Bellamy » dit Lexa, comprenant que Raven n'arrivait pas à dire le prénom de l'homme qui avait tué sa sœur.

Raven hocha de la tête.

« On était tous là … à parler d'Any … Et elle voulait te parler »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait me dire ? » s'impatienta Lexa « Je sais pas … les garçons étaient là et … j'ai pas tout vu »

Raven déglutit lourdement, comme si elle essayait de se concentrer le plus possible sur ce qui allait suivre

« Mar … Marcus … est arrivé, et ils l'ont laissé »

« Et quoi ? »

« Elle a dit que … que Clarke était morte »

Lexa s'effondra au sol sur ses genoux, son cœur venant de se briser en mille morceaux.

« Qu … quoi ? »

« Murphy … un pistolet » murmura Raven « Lexa … »

Mais Lexa n'écoutait plus. Laissant tout ce qu'elle avait amené avec elle derrière, Lexa partir en courant dans les rues de New York, ne sachant pas vraiment où elle souhaiter aller.

La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait vraiment maintenant, c'était mourir.

Clarke était le seul fil qui la raccrochait encore à la vie, et Murphy venait de le lui arracher d'un coup.

« Murphy ! » hurlait elle dans la vielle vide « Murphy ! Tue-moi aussi ! »

Ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'au terrain de basket, où elle alla s'effondrer contre le grillage.

« Murphy ! »

Elle allait mourir au même endroit où sa sœur était morte, au même endroit où elle avait tué Bellamy, et elle les rejoindrait tous dans la mort.

« Murphy ! »

« Lexa ! »

Lexa réunit ses dernières forces pour se relever vers la tête vers Murphy, mais elle n'aperçut que Clarke, qui lui souriait à travers le grillage de l'autre côté du terrain.

Un ange dans un halo de lumière, comme la première fois où elle l'avait vu, et le cœur brisé de Lexa fit un bond dans sa poitrine, comme si il venait de se reconstituer tout seul à sa simple vision.

« Clarke »

« Lexa ! » sourit à nouveau Clarke, se dirigeant vers l'entrée du terrain, et Lexa y couru aussi.

Leurs mains s'étaient déjà agrippées quand le coup de feu retentit et alors que Lexa allait serrer Clarke dans ses bras, elle s'écroula dans les bras de la blonde.

« Non ! »

Clarke voulut presser le ventre de Lexa d'où s'écoulait déjà du sang, mais il y en avait trop, et tout espoir de sauver la brune serait vain maintenant, elle le savait.

« Lexa … »

Des mains tachées de sang attrapèrent faiblement les siennes, et Clarke les agrippa de toutes ses forces refusant de les laisser retomber.

Le coup de feu avait retentit assez fort pour que tout le quartier l'entende, et le terrain fut soudainement envahi de Sharks et de Jets de toutes parts, qui freinèrent tout de suite leur course folle quand ils aperçurent Lexa couchée au sol, et Clarke penchée sur elle.

« Je voulais y croire … » murmura Lexa d'une faible voix « Mais ils ne nous laisseront jamais faire »

« On s'enfuira » répondit doucement Clarke, libérant une de ses mains pour caresser doucement la joue de la brune

« On peut ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux »

« Je t'y emmènerai alors » sourit doucement Lexa, et Clarke se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

« _Te adoro_ , Alexandria »

Les yeux verts étaient grands ouverts quand Clarke les ferma d'une main tremblante.

Les Jets et les Sharks autour d'elles étaient silencieux, comme si ils assistaient à une fin qu'ils n'avaient prévu plutôt que quelquechose à quoi ils s'attendaient tous. Ils étaient juste des enfants au final.

New York n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Mais quelque part, elle n'avait jamais été aussi triste.

* * *

 **Pour tous les fans de West Side Story comme moi ici j'ai du inverser pas mal de scène entre les Jets et les Sharks pour que ça fonctionne comme je le souhaitais ... Je voyais juste plus Lexa en Tony et Clarke en Maria**


	5. If I Lay Here

« C'est pour bientôt alors ? »

Olivia avait un sourcil levé en l'air, et l'air extrêmement contente d'elle-même - comme si elle venait de percer à jour l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de l'histoire de l'humanité - et Clarke fronça des sourcils en direction de son amie.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

L'air que lui renvoya la brune signifiait clairement _pas de ça avec moi,_ et Clarke posa sur la table le thé qu'elle venait d'acheter à la machine avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa collègue.

« Je sais de Niylah elle-même que t'as pris rendez-vous avec elle il y a un mois, et crois pas que je tai pas vu sortir de son bureau hier, Gryffin »

« _Gryffin-Woods_ » corrigea la blonde par réflexe « Et puis quoi ? J'aurai très bien pu y être pour lui dire bonjour »

« Bien sûr » répondit la brune en roulant exagérément des yeux « Tu la vois que pour des raisons précises, je te connais »

« Quoi, on a pas le droit de rester en bons termes avec son ex ? » rétorqua Clarke dans un grondement, espérant que ça suffirait à taire sa collègue.

C'était évidemment loin d'être le cas, et Octavia leva un sourcil intéressé.

« Et c'est juste pour prendre de ses nouvelles que t'étais chez elle hier, donc ? »

« Voilà. » rétorqua Clarke en soufflant sur son thé

« Sauf que t'as fait une prise de sang »

Clarke écarquilla grand les yeux.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Ah ! Je le savais ! Raven me doit dix balles ! » s'extasia Octavia en levant un bras en l'air

« Mais … » bredouilla la blonde

« Ton bras, Clarkie »

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil vers son bras droit, dont elle avait retroussé la manche de sa blouse blanche le temps de sa pause, et qui montrait fièrement le pansement qui recouvrait la trace bleutée de la seringue.

« T'as oublié qu'on avait le même métier, Clarkie ? » rit Octavia.

Clarke avala une gorgée de thé brûlant pour ne pas répondre, en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile.

Bien sûr qu'Octavia devinerait. Elles se connaissaient depuis la première année de médecine, et avaient été colocataires pendant cinq ans, Octavia la connaissait presque aussi bien qu'elle-même. Presque aussi bien que Lexa.

« Je ne peux rien dire »

« Non bien sûr … Alors, réfléchissons. Tu sors de chez ta gynéco, qui est aussi ton ex, c'est la meilleur obstétricienne et spécialiste en fertilité de la région, et mon petit doigt m'a dit que toi et ta femme cherchez à nous produire des petits neveux »

Clarke soupira.

« Lexa ne sait pas … »

Clarke jeta un regard nerveux vers son portable. Lexa n'avait pas passé de coup de fil comme à son habitude avant d'entamer sa patrouille du matin, mais la blonde n'avait pas de raison de s'en inquiéter – ce qui était plus étonnant, c'est qu'elle n'ait reçu aucun texto.

« Alors c'est vrai ? »

Octavia avait presque bondit de son siège, et Clarke rit devant l'enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie.

« J'ai dit que je ne pouvais rien dire ! »

« Et quand Lexa le saura, tu m'annonceras que je vais bientôt être marraine d'un petit Gryffin-Woods » tenta Octavia, l'œil brillant.

Clarke ne dit rien, et vérifia à nouveau son portable.

« La Commandante répond pas ? » demanda Octavia

« Elle est sûrement en intervention quelque part » grogna Clarke « Elle était de patrouille la nuit dernière, ça fait des heures que j'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle »

« Pauvre de toi » grogna Olivia « Alors tu vas me confirmer ou pas ? »

Clarke n'eut pas le temps d'à nouveau détourner le sujet que Bellamy avait débarqué dans la salle de repos en courant

« Clarke ! »

Clarke reposa aussitôt son verre en reprenant son attitude professionnelle de médecin urgentiste, et se tourna tout de suite vers l'ambulancier qui se frayait un chemin dans la salle de repos

« Docteur Griffin-Woods ! »

Octavia fronça les sourcils à son tour, et leva la tête vers son frère. Il n'aurait pas appelé Clarke comme ça si l'urgence n'était pas absolue.

Le temps que Bellamy les rejoigne à leur table, Clarke avait sorti son biper, qui sonnait une urgence, et leva les yeux vers Bellamy.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Il faut que tu viennes, tout de suite »

Clarke lança un regard rapide à Octavia – qui lui fit signe d'un coup de tête de partir – et elle se leva à la suite de Bellamy, qui courrait presque dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

« Un accident ? Un accouchement d'urgence ? » demanda la blonde

« Un braquage, d'après ce que m'a dit Green. Deux ambulances sont déjà parties sur place, mais ils ont demandé un médecin »

Bellamy avait attrapé son talkie pour joindre le service des appels d'urgence qui les envoyait sur les lieux d'intervention et commença à parler rapidement dedans.

« Ici Ambulance 6B de l'hôpital TonDC de Polis, ambulancier Blake au rapport »

Les pas rapides de Bellamy avaient déjà atteint le garage des ambulances, où Clarke le suivait rapidement, quand la voix à l'autre bout du talkie-walkie grésilla une réponse.

« _Bien reçu Ambulance 6B. La patrouille de la PPD du groupe d'intervention Delta nous a signalé un braquage avec prise d'otages à la Banque Nationale sur la vingt-troisième avenue_ »

« Bien reçu » lança Bellamy, sans se rendre compte que derrière lui, Clarke s'était arrêté de marcher d'un coup « On en sait plus sur ce à quoi s'attendre ? »

« _Des blessés par balles, c'est tout ce qu'on sait. Un docteur est demandé de toute urgence_ »

« Compris » lança Bellamy « Clarke, t'as entendu ? »

C'est en se retournant vers elle que le grand brun remarqua que son amie s'était arrêté quelques mètres plus loin, et fixait le vide d'un air complètement perdu.

« Clarke ? »

Clarke était devenue toute blanche, et Bellamy posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Hey princesse, ça va ? Il faut qu'on se bouge là ! »

« La patrouille … » murmura doucement Clarke, et Bellamy baissa les yeux vers la blonde.

« La patrouille ? »

« Le groupe d'intervention Delta… C'est l'unité de Lexa »

Bellamy comprit aussitôt, et ressortit son talkie.

« Ici 6B, Ambulancier Blake, est-ce vous pouvez confirmer qu'il s'agissait de la patrouille Delta ? »

La voix dans le micro grésilla en retour, mais annonça la suite clairement.

« _Oui, la patrouille Delta sous le commandement du Lieutenant Woods. C'est Forrest qui a signalé les départs de coups de feu_ » Bellamy s'était tourné vers Clarke dès qu'il avait entendu le nom de Lexa, et avait remarqué la lueur inquiète qui était passé dans ses yeux « _Ils ont demandé des renforts et on a plus -_ »

Bellamy coupa le talkie, et passa un bras autour des épaules de la blonde. Clarke était blanche comme un fantôme, mais enleva la main de Bellamy d'un coup de ses épaules, et reprit sa marche rapide vers l'ambulance de Bellamy.

« Clarke où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Vingt-troisième avenue, Bellamy »

« Clarke, c'est contre tout protocole … C'est pas éthique d'intervenir sur un membre de sa famille »

« Essaie de m'arrêter » rétorqua Clarke en claquant la porte de l'ambulance derrière elle.

Bellamy n'insista pas, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire changer la blonde d'avis, et encore moins si Lexa était impliquée de près ou de loin dans sa décision, et embraya rapidement.

Le trajet fut long et silencieux, et particulièrement oppressant pour Clarke, qui n'aurait pas pu être plus anxieuse si elle avait essayé, et quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée de la vingt-troisième avenue, les sirènes de police hurlaient et les deux ambulances en prévision avaient déjà leurs portes grandes ouvertes, contenant sûrement déjà des blessés prêts à partir à l'hôpital.

Clarke sauta de l'ambulance sans même prendre le soin de claquer la porte derrière elle, et passa vite les cordons jaunes de police pour entrer dans la banque, Bellamy sur les talons.

L'intérieur de la banque était un véritable scénario de cauchemar.

L'air sentait encore la poudre, et des trainées de sang recouvraient le sol, mais ce n'était ce qui marquait le plus l'esprit. Au sol, deux draps blancs recouvraient les deux braqueurs qu'avaient abattu par les forces spéciales, et Green et Jordan étaient penchés sur ceux qui devaient être des otages enveloppés dans des couvertures de survie.

Clarke ne les regardait pas – ne les _voyait_ même pas.

Elle avait immédiatement reconnu la carrure forte de Lincoln, le partenaire de sa femme, qui était agenouillé au sol prêt des guichets, et s'était mis à courir le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait vers lui dès son entrée dans la banque. Même depuis la distance, elle pouvait voir les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, mais il ne lui vient pas à l'esprit que c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait qu'elle le voyait pleurer.

Clarke ne voyait que la forme allongée au sol dans une mare de sang sur laquelle Lincoln était penchée.

« Non ! »

Son cri de douleur retentit dans toute la banque, et Bellamy derrière tenta de l'empêcher d'aller rejoindre Lincoln, sans succès.

« Lexa ! »

Sa femme était déjà inconsciente quand Clarke s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et une tâche sombre s'étalait déjà sur son blouson au niveau de son abdomen.

Clarke ne pouvait pas y croire.

Elle approcha une main tremblante de la peau pâle de Lexa pour aller caresser sa joue, et la sensation glaciale que lui renvoya le bout de ses doigts alla briser quelque chose en elle.

« Blessure … à l'abdomen par balle » énonça elle le plus clairement qu'elle le pouvait « Le patient est inconscient »

« Clarke, il y a d'autres blessés qui ont besoin de soins et de toi » tenta Bellamy

« Je suis occupée Bellamy ! » rétorqua violemment sa partenaire en ouvrant le blouson de Lexa pour dévoiler une blessure profonde sur tout son estomac.

Le ventre de la capitaine n'était plus qu'une mare de sang et de chair mutilée, et Clarke dut retenir un sanglot pour continuer la procédure d'urgences.

« Elle perd trop de sang » dit doucement Bellamy à ses côtés, mais Clarke refusait d'entendre raison.

« Elle est A Négatif ! Va chercher une poche, Bellamy ! » hurla Clarke « Reste pas là à rien faire ! Aide-moi, merde ! »

Bellamy jeta un regard désolé à Lincoln, qui regardait la scène avec les mêmes yeux remplis de larmes et le regard désolé.

« Pourquoi elle ne portait pas son blouson ? »

« On a pas eu le temps de les mettre » soupira Lincoln « On était dans le quartier quand l'alarme a sonnée, et on a foncé tout de suite … On pouvait pas savoir que … Que ça allait … »

La voix du grand Lieutenant s'étrangla dans sa gorge, et il baissa la tête vers sa partenaire. C'était trop tard, ils le savaient tous les deux. La vie de Lexa était lentement en train de s'effiler comme des grains de sable à travers une passoire, et ils ne pourraient rien y faire.

Et Clarke tentait comme elle pouvait de réparer l'irréparable, et de sauver l'amour de sa vie qui était déjà condamnée à partir.

« Aide moi Bellamy ! Aide-moi à la sauver putain ! »

Mais Bellamy ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Lexa, et regardait la scène sans rien dire, les mêmes larmes que Lincoln lui dévalant les joues.

Même si elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre, Clarke était en train de se rendre compte aussi que Lexa n'ouvrirait plus les yeux, et dans une tentative désespérée de la faire revenir à elle, elle attrapa les mains froides de la brune pour les plaquer contre son propre cœur

« Lexa ! Lexa, ouvre les yeux merde ! »

« Clarke, arrête ! »

Mais Clarke n'entendait même plus Bellamy, et se pencha vers la masse inerte qu'était sa femme en hurlant son désespoir.

« Lexa ! »

« Clarke » dit Lincoln, et sa grosse voix grave était entrecoupée de soupirs « C'est trop tard, Clarke. Ne t'acharnes pas sur elle, laisse la partir »

« Non … »

Clarke était complètement couchée sur Lexa, et ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade devant son visage, mais les deux hommes à ses côtés pouvaient entendre les sanglots qui s'échappaient d'elle.

« Clarke, laisse la partir » dit à nouveau Lincoln en tentant d'approcher un bras, mais la blonde le repoussa aussitôt, hurlant encore plus fort contre le corps allongé sous elle

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça Lex ? Pourquoi t'as fait l'héroïne ? _Pourquoi_ tu me laisses là ? »

« Clarke ! »

Les bras de Lincoln venaient enfin d'arracher Clarke à Lexa, malgré ses hurlements de protestation, et Bellamy s'approcha de Lexa pour prendre son pouls.

« Ne la touche pas ! Laisse la Bellamy ! »

« Je suis désolé Clarke » soupira Bellamy « Heure de la mort, onze heures douze »

« Non ! »

Les bras de Lincoln la retenaient, et Clarke avait beau se débattre et le frapper de toutes ses forces, il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, et elle finit par s'effondrer dans ses bras.

Sans rien dire, les bras de Lincoln la transférèrent doucement à ceux de Bellamy, et son coéquipier laissa Clarke pleurer contre son épaule le temps qu'elle se calme.

Clarke finit par relever la tête vers Bellamy, qui la regardait avec des yeux rougis, et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Sa bouse blanche était rouge entre ses doigts, mais ses mains trouvèrent quand même son ventre dessous, et elle laissa une main reposer dessus.

Clarke s'abaissa une dernière fois vers sa femme, et déposa un baiser contre son front. Elle ne saurait jamais que les dernières pensées de Lexa avaient été pour elle.


	6. From dusk till dawn

**Hey ! D'abord un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent ou qui commentent cette histoire**

 **Comme l'a dit AG Foo (qui a tout compris à mon idée) vous connaissez le principe maintenant ... mais promis je vais écrire des Clexa joyeuses bientôt XD**

 **Et pour mon Capitaine : lis la suite à tes risques et périls ... love sur toi**

* * *

Poudlard était à feu et à sang. Les explosions et les cris se faisaient entendre de partout, et les éclairs lumineux jaillissaient de partout.

Lexa courrait dans le grand hall, sa cape à moitié déchirée et une manche arrachée. Elle avait perdu sa cravate bleue depuis longtemps, mais son uniforme en lambeaux indiquait encore clairement son camp, et les attaquants de l'école le remarquaient bien.

« _Crucio_ ! »

Le sort rouge lui passa juste au-dessus de la tête, manquant de lui brûler quelques cheveux au passage. Lexa se réfugia aussitôt derrière les restes d'un pilier et attendit le moment propice pour pointer sa baguette vers l'assaillant.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Le Mangemort fut expulsé au loin, et Lexa reprit tout de suite sa course vers la grande salle.

Des corps jonchaient déjà le sol, mais sans se pencher dessus, il lui était impossible de savoir s'ils étaient simplement évanouis ou qu'il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, et Lexa ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter.

Il y avait des combattants au fond du couloir où elle débarqua en courant, et elle faillit repartir dans l'autre sens avant de reconnaître les deux formes qui accouraient vers elle.

« Potter ! »

Harry fronça tout de suite les sourcils vers elle.

« Woods ? »

« Où est Clarke ? » lança vite Lexa

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher plus d'eux que Potter et Weasley avaient déjà braqué leurs baguettes vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? » demanda le survivant

« Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Lui proposer un tennis, qu'est-ce que tu penses » grogna Lexa « Je veux la retrouver, bien sûr »

« Pourquoi on te ferait confiance ? » cracha Ron, sa baguette toujours pointée vers elle « Ton père est un Mangemort, tout le monde le sait ! »

« Belle analyse, mais je ne suis pas mon père abruti ! » rétorqua Lexa

Si il y a bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait, c'était qu'on la compare à son père.

Lexa avait été censée être une mangemort elle aussi, comme lui, reprendre le flambeau familial comme tous les Woods, mais elle n'avait jamais pu se conformer aux plans qu'il avait imaginée pour elle.

Non, elle s'était rebellée dès son premier jour à Poudlard, à l'instant même où le Choixpeau avait jugé judicieux de l'envoyer à Serdaigle plutôt qu'à Serpentard. Son père en avait été furieux, bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, et Lexa était partie chez les Aigles.

La réputation de sa famille l'avait malheureusement précédée dans l'école, et il avait été dur de se faire une place à Serdaigle. Lexa avait passé ses premières années dans l'école isolée et solitaire, repoussant les avances de Malfoy et sa bande de toutous suiveurs et préférant se réfugier dans l'immense bibliothèque pour trouver dans les livres le réconfort et l'amitié que ne lui offraient pas ses camarades.

C'est là qu'elle y avait rencontré Clarke Griffin.

Clarke était tout l'inverse d'elle, et pourtant avait eu un destin tout à fait semblable. Elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard malgré sa mère Serdaigle et son père Gryffondor, et ne s'y sentait pas du tout à sa place. Si la bande de Malfoy essayait de rallier Lexa à leur groupe de Néo-Mangemorts, ils méprisaient complètement Clarke et sa grand-mère moldue, et celle-ci le leur rendait bien.

Et alors qu'elles pensaient ne jamais appartenir à aucun groupe, Clarke et Lexa s'étaient trouvées, comme dirait Luna, et avaient formé leur propre clan.

Que des excentriques, bien sûr. Que des Nés-Moldus, ou des Sangs Purs rejetés par leur famille, ou des jeunes sorciers qui ne se conformaient pas aux règles de leur maison, ou de l'école.

Clarke y avait trouvé des amis, et Lexa une famille.

Et quand la nouvelle que sa fille trainait des Sang-Mêlés et des impurs était remonté à ses oreilles, son père lui avait lancé un ultimatum – quitter Poudlard pour rejoindre les rangs du Mage Noir à ses côtés, ou ne plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Lexa avait choisi Poudlard, et Clarke.

Son père avait préféré la renier plutôt que d'admettre une telle disgrâce dans son cercle, et Lexa ne l'avait plus revu.

L'année d'après, elle et Clarke avaient intégré l'Armée de Dumbledore, ensemble.

Ça n'avait pas été facile. Lexa restait la fille d'un lieutenant de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et beaucoup comme Ron ne lui avait jamais fait confiance.

Et même en plein milieu d'une guerre, et après qu'elle ait prouvé encore et encore sa loyauté à Harry, Weasley semblait encore douter d'elle, et n'avait toujours pas baissé sa baguette.

« Bouge pas Woods ! » grognait-il « Crois pas que je vais te laisser partir si c'est pour aller rejoindre ton père et ses copains ! »

« Je t'ai dit que je voulais rejoindre Clarke ! » hurla à son tour Lexa

« Ron ! »

La voix à l'autre bout du couloir leur fit tous les trois tourner la tête, et Harry baissa immédiatement sa baguette en apercevant Hermione. Ron ne fit que froncer d'avantage les sourcils vers Lexa, qui avait de plus en plus envie de pointer sa propre baguette vers lui pour en finir.

« Ron, Harry qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » cria Hermione par-dessus les bruits violents du bout du couloir « On doit y aller ! »

« C'est Woods … » tenta d'expliquer Potter « Elle cherche Clarke »

Hermione lança à Lexa un regard méfiant, et celle-ci répondit d'un soupir agacé. Le temps pressait, et elle savait qu'Hermione lui avait toujours fait confiance, alors pourquoi la douter maintenant, en plein milieu d'une guerre ?

« Hermione, je veux juste retrouver Clarke »

« Tu veux la retrouver ou tu veux que ton père la retrouve ? » demanda Ron

« Ron ! Est-ce que tu es devenu fou ? » interrompit Hermione

« Son père a fait capturer Luna ! Il a fait torturer des Nés-Moldus, et assassiner des moldus ! » hurla Ron, sa baguette toujours pointée contre la gorge de Lexa « Et maintenant elle veut s'en prendre à Clarke ! »

« Je lui veut aucun mal bon sang ! Je l'aime ! » finit par hurler à son tour Lexa

Ron relâcha enfin un peu sa baguette, et ouvrit des grands yeux étonnés. Harry n'en menait pas mieux, et la seule qui avait à peu près l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait était Hermione, qui hochait la tête de compréhension.

Lexa lança un regard furieux à Ron, dont la main s'était mise à trembler. La première fois qu'elle l'admettait à voix haute, et il avait fallut que ce soit à cet abruti.

« Que … Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as entendu, Weasley » gronda Lexa « Je l'aime, ok ? Je veux pas la livrer à mon père, je veux la protéger de lui ! »

« Mais … Clarke et toi … Vous ...» se mit à bégayer Ron

« Ron on a pas le temps pour ça ! » interrompit Hermione en attrapant le rouquin par la manche « Clarke est dans la grande salle avec les autres ! » lança elle par-dessus son épaule avant d'entraîner Potter et Weasley à l'autre bout du couloir.

Lexa ne prit pas le temps de se demander où ils allaient – elle était bien trop occupée à courir le plus vite possible vers la grande salle. Plus elle avançait vers le cœur de la bataille, plus les cris et les grondements résonnaient forts, et Lexa accéléra ses pas pour se donner du courage.

La grande salle n'était plus qu'un véritable champ de ruines quand elle parvint enfin à son entrée. Un éclair lumineux vert vola presque aussitôt près d'elle, et Lexa se colla aux montants de la porte pour observer la salle.

La bataille était sanglante et meurtrière mais Poudlard se défendait vaillamment, ses élèves et ses professeurs portant les couleurs du château haut et fier. Plusieurs groupes de combattants s'affrontaient dans la salle, parfois en simple duel, parfois en groupe d'une dizaine, et il n'était pas difficile d'identifier le camp de chacun.

Son père devait être l'un des sorciers enveloppés dans une cape noire, son visage dissimulé sous son masque doré, peut-être en train d'envoyer des sorts à la figure d'élèves de l'âge de sa fille, et la simple pensée lui donna un haut-le-cœur.

Mais Lexa ne devait pas penser à lui. Il y avait plus important.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un coup d'œil pour repérer le petit groupe formé par Clarke, Bellamy et Jasper, qui s'étaient réfugiés sous ce qui restait de la bannière des Serdaigle, et avait renversé une table au sol pour s'en servir de bouclier.

« Clarke ! »

Clarke était trop loin pour l'entendre, et trop occupée à essayer de se défendre tant bien que mal contre les éclairs lumineux qui volaient tout autour d'elle.

Lexa prit sa décision en moins d'une seconde. Elle devait la rejoindre le plus vite possible. Elle devait traverser le champ de bataille, et rejoindre Clarke, et combattre à ses côtés, pour leur école, pour leur liberté.

« _Confringo_ ! »

L'éclair orange qu'avait lancé la baguette de Lexa arriva contre un banc, l'explosant en l'air et permettant une diversion assez forte pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans la salle.

Les sorts volaient autour d'elle, et plusieurs de ses camarades auraient bien eu besoin d'un coup de main de sa part, mais Lexa n'avait que le groupe de trois personnes sous la bannière de Serdaigle en vue, et tentait de se frayer un chemin à travers les combattants sans damage quand un éclair orange plus fort que les autres vient s'écraser contre la table qu'ils avaient renversée, l'explosant en mille morceaux, et les laissant tous les trois sans protection.

Bellamy voulut aussitôt se mettre devant Clarke, qui l'en empêcha et le força à se baisser, lui évitant ainsi de recevoir un sort bleu dans la tête. Jasper à ses côtés semblait avoir du mal à tenir le rythme contre les attaques effrénés de leurs assaillants, et Clarke se trouva soudain propulsée devant lui, tentant de le défendre comme elle le pouvait d'un bouclier de protection.

« Clarke ! »

Lexa n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, et n'avait plus que quelques débris de table et de chaise à enjamber pour les atteindre quand un sort violet arriva à ses pieds. Elle du se retourner pour expédier le mangemort qui avait tenté de la blesser au loin, et se redressa vers Clarke.

Clarke avait son dos tourné à elle, et ne l'avait pas aperçue, trop occupée à tenter de relever Jasper du sol.

« Clarke ! »

Lexa aperçut l'éclair vert avant d'entendre l'a _vada kedavra_ , avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit.

Clarke le reçut en plein ventre, et s'écroula au sol sans un cri. Celui de Lexa déchira l'air de toute sa douleur, plus fort qu'aucun sort, plus fort qu'aucune détonation de la pièce.

« Clarke ! »

Lexa couru d'une traite vers le corps de la blonde, sans réfléchir, sans se pencher pour éviter les traits lumineux qui volaient dans l'air, et se jeta à genoux aux côtés de Jasper et Bellamy qui s'étaient abaissés près de leur amie.

Clarke avait encore les yeux ouverts quand Lexa glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, et le coeur de celle-ci se déchira violemment dans sa poitrine en les apercevant.

Clarke avait toujours dit en riant que c'était le destin, que Lexa ait les yeux verts et une cravate bleue , et qu'elle même ait des yeux bleus et les couleurs de Serpentard autour du cou.

Le destin. Mais en voyant les yeux bleus sans aucune vie, Lexa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que le destin était cruel.

Il ne leur avait pas laissé assez de temps.

"Clarke ..."

Lexa déposa une main tremblante sur les paupières pour les refermer, et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Clarke. Elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de lui dire maintenant.

Ça n'avait plus d'importance de toute façon. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Bellamy voulu poser une main sur son épaule, mais elle se dégagea immédiatement, et se redressa d'un coup.

"Emmène Jasper à l'abri, Bell"

Bellamy hocha de la tête, et s'agenouilla à nouveau pour passer un bras de Jasper autour de son cou. Quand il se releva, Lexa s'était éloignée d'eux de quelques pas. Sa baguette était toujours posée au sol, mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour aller la chercher.

"Lexa, qu'est-ce que tu fous !" hurla Bellamy "On doit aller se planquer !"

Lexa ne se retourna pas.

Elle marchait d'un pas déterminé vers le groupe de sorciers masqués au centre de la pièce qui menaient le combat, avec la ferme attention de ne pas s'arrêter avant que l'un la remarque.

" Tiens mais qui voilà ? Woods en personne" lança un homme masqué " Tu pleures pour une sang-mêlée à ce que je vois ? Qu'est-ce que dirait Papa ?"

Si Lexa avait voulu, elle aurait pu retourner aller ramasser sa baguette au sol. Elle aurait pu essayer de se battre, de venger Clarke.

Mais elle n'avait plus la force.

Clarke était partie avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, et Lexa n'avait plus personne à défendre à présent.

" _Avada kedavra_ !"

La lumière verte l'atteint en plein cœur, et elle retomba lourdement au sol, à quelques mètres à peine de Clarke. Ses yeux verts ouverts dirigés vers la blonde comme ils l'avaient été toute sa vie.


	7. I'll follow you into the dark

L'armée de guerriers était au pied du mur d'Azgeda, prête à attaquer quand le soleil se leva.

Un ordre d'elle, un geste seulement, et tous les soldats en attente se relèveraient d'un coup pour faire chuter les remparts et aller envahir la ville. Des centaines de guerriers, prêts à se battre, prêts à mourir pour elle, leur Heda.

Mais elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose.

Clarke.

En enlevant sa compagne, Nia savait pertinemment que Lexa remuerait ciel et terre pour la récupérer, et foncerait droit sur Azgeda. C'était un plan odieux, mais efficace.

Lexa avait levé toute son armée et marché d'une traite de Polis jusqu'à la Nation des Glaces dès que le messager lui avait apporté le message de la reine Nia, et ils étaient arrivés au pied des fortifications du territoire dans la nuit, après trois jours de marche.

Personne n'avait ouvert les lourdes portes qui gardaient l'entrée de la ville malgré les émissaires envoyés par le Commandant, signifiant clairement leur désir de combattre, et Lexa avait alors ordonné qu'on assiège les remparts le temps d'un conseil de guerre.

Nia était beaucoup trop rusée pour n'avoir pas monté de défenses solides, et se précipiter dans Azgeda la tête la première signifierait sûrement se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Elle avait dû planifier son coup depuis des années, depuis tout ce temps où elle rêvait de voir Lexa tomber et de s'emparer de son titre de Commandante, et la rage qui aveuglait Lexa ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir posément.

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'envoyer consciemment ses hommes dans un piège soigneusement préparé depuis peut-être des années pour la vie d'une seule femme, même si c'était la sienne.

Le temps pressait cependant, Lexa le savait mieux que quiconque. Chaque minute qui s'écoulait signifiait une éternité de torture pour Clarke, et la Commandante ne voulait même pas s'imaginer ce que Nia avait bien pu ordonner de faire subir à la femme qu'elle aimait.

Mais Lexa devait garder la tête froide, et diriger l'attaque avec sa tête et non son cœur. Etre Heda, et pas la femme qu'aimait Clarke.

Nia n'attendait qu'une seule erreur de sa part pour refermer son piège sur elle, sur son armée, et sur Clarke.

Lexa aurait lancé toute ses guerriers droit sur Azgeda dès qu'ils avaient aperçus au loin les remparts de la Nation des Glaces si elle l'avait pu, mais l'enjeu était trop important pour succomber à son envie de céder à la colère qui la dévorait. Elle devait avoir un conseil de guerre avec ses généraux et établir un plan de bataille, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec Clarke pour conquérir la Montagne. Clarke.

Penser aux stratégies militaires pour conquérir la Montagne lui avait fait penser à Clarke, et avait réouvert la plaie ouverte qu'était son absence. C'était encore dur à réaliser pour elle. La guerre était un acte quotidien pour elle, l'avait été tout au long de sa vie, mais la nouvelle lui était venue comme un choc d'une violence inouïe.

Clarke, enlevée par Azgeda.

Lexa en avait été malade, au bord de la crise de nefs quand elle l'avait appris, si bien qu'il avait fallu l'intervention d'Indra pour qu'elle n'étrangle pas de ses mains nues le messager d'Azgeda qui avait amené la nouvelle. Son général avait renvoyé tout le monde de la salle du trône, y compris Titus, et l'avait laissé se défouler un instant contre son trône, et les meubles en bois, et même contre elle.

Les poings de Lexa étaient allés s'écraser encore et encore contre le bois de son trône et l'armure d'Indra, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en saignent abondamment, et qu'elle laisse retomber ses bras à ses côtés, en rage. Elle n'avait pas laissé une seule larme tomber devant Indra, malgré le vide soudain en elle.

La violence physique était la manière qu'avait Lexa de s'exprimer depuis toujours, et tout ce qu'on lui avait martelé encore et encore dans le crâne pendant des années – avant Clarke.

C'était plus facile comme ça. Laisser parler ses poings plutôt que sa tête, l'espace d'un instant.

Mais elle était Heda, et avait des décisions à prendre et des hommes à mener avant de se laisser dominer par ses propres émotions. Après avoir saccagé sa salle de trône, elle avait ordonné à Indra de lancer un rassemblement de ses généraux immédiatement, et de préparer son armée. Ils partiraient en guerre le soir même.

Et maintenant qu'elle était là, au pied des remparts d'Azgeda, plus proche de Clarke qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis qu'on le lui avait enlevé, elle n'avait jamais autant voulu se jeter la tête la première dans le combat. Aller supprimer Nia elle-même, et récupérer la femme qu'elle aimait.

Ca aurait été une erreur bien sûr, et Lexa le savait parfaitement. Etre Heda, ce n'était pas prendre des décisions hâtives sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir à chacune des conséquences qui pourraient en être engendrées. C'était faire passer le bien de son peuple avant son bien personnel.

Elle l'avait déjà fait au Mont Weather. Elle le refaisait maintenant.

Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit dans un conseil de guerre critique avec ses généraux, sacrifiant de précieuses heures de sommeil pour être sûr d'attaquer avec la bonne stratégie, et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Azgeda. Ils étaient prêts, autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Elle s'en était assurée.

Elle les avait ensuite envoyé préparer leurs hommes, et était restée seule dans sa tente.

Pour se préparer, elle leur avait dit.

Pour se calmer, était la vérité.

Parcequ'elle avait réussi à garder son sérieux son sang-froid avec eux, mais en privé, Lexa bouillonnait. Clarke. Clarke qui était si proche, et pourtant si loin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient de Clarke en ce moment ?

Penser à Clarke était la dernière chose à faire avant de se préparer à l'assaut, mais pourtant Lexa ne faisait que ça. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour détendre ses nerfs était de tourner nerveusement sa dague entre ses doigts, et de la lancer rageusement contre le bois du trône provisoire de sa tente. Ça n'aidait en rien, bien sûr.

Sa colère et son inquiétude étaient trop grandes pour être maitrisées, et elle finit par planter la lame dans le dos du trône sans le retirer. Elle avait décidé de laisser retomber sa dague pour se mettre à appliquer ses peintures de guerre habituelles sur ses joues quand Indra rentra.

« Heda, la délégation de Skaikru est arrivée »

Lexa baissa les yeux vers son miroir, satisfaite de l'image qu'elle renvoyait, et leva la tête.

« Fais les entrer »

Indra hocha de la tête, et retourna vers l'entrée de la tente pour l'ouvrir, découvrant Belomi et Abi.

Le dos de Lexa se redressa contre le dossier de son trône, et elle leva fièrement le menton vers les deux arrivants, un peu comme elle l'avait fait toutes ces années auparavant quand une blonde étrangère était rentrée pour la première fois dans sa tente, et dans sa vie. Son visage n'exprima aucune émotion, mais les doigts de Lexa allèrent se resserrer sur l'accoudoir de son trône de fortune, trahissant presque imperceptiblement sa colère.

C'était de leur faute.

Si Abi n'avait pas réclamé l'aide urgente de sa fille à son hôpital d'Arkadia, Clarke n'aurait pas organisé à la va vite son voyage, et n'aurait pas quitté Polis, et Lexa.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Lexa ne l'aurait jamais laissée partir. Elle était Heda, elle aurait pu ordonner à Clarke de rester dans sa tour à Polis, et ignorer les protestations et les cris de la blonde tant que ça lui chanterait. Elle n'aurait même pas eu besoin d'employer la force pour faire rester Clarke – quelques mots auraient suffi.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit de ne pas y aller, pourtant. Elle savait que Clarke voulait les voir, voulait aider à l'hôpital, voulait régler les conflits avec Skaikru. Elle lui avait dit oui. Elle aurait du dire non. Elle aurait du lui imposer une garde rapprochée, ce que Clarke détestait plus que tout. Elle aurait du insister, et jeter des ordres, et se battre avec Clarke, mais elle avait renoncé. Elle ne voulait pas la quitter sur une dispute, même pas pour quelques jours.

Et Lexa l'avait regardé s'éloigner seule sur son cheval avec une drôle de boule au ventre, qu'elle avait prise pour une simple anxiété de séparation.

Clarke n'était jamais arrivée à Arkadia. Un messager était arrivé le lendemain, pour la prévenir qu'elle avait été enlevée sur le chemin.

C'était injuste, que Belomi et Abi soient debout devant elle maintenant, sains et saufs.

Oui, c'était de leur faute. Mais c'était aussi de la sienne.

« Commandante » salua respectueusement Abi

Belomi se contenta d'un profond hochement de tête, ce qui devait déjà lui coûter beaucoup quand on savait ce qu'il pensa d'elle, et elle leur adressa un simple mouvement de main en guise de salut.

Indra s'avança depuis le fond de la tente pour expliquer en quelques mots clairs et concis ce que la Coalition avait convenu, et ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Le plan était simple. Lexa et ses plus valeureux guerriers de Trikru se chargeraient d'envahir le palais de Nia à la recherche de Clarke, alors que les guerriers d'autres Clans affronteraient les soldats d'Azgeda.

Ne pas toucher aux civils. Pas de prises de prisonniers des soldats adverses. Pas de négociations.

Les guerriers de la Nation des Glaces étaient connus pour leur témérité, et Lexa avait besoin des _gons_ de Skaikru pour les vaincre, c'était une évidence. Les autres Clans reconnaissaient tous la supériorité des armes modernes du peuple tombé du ciel, et avait tous accepté de laisser quelques combattants de Skaikru rejoindre exceptionnellement leurs rangs.

« Votre aide nous sera précieuse, Chancelière » énonça Lexa quand Indra finit de parler

Les yeux d'Abi croisèrent les siens, et le message passa clairement entre les deux femmes.

« C'est ma fille, Commandante. » reprit Abi, la voix tremblante « Je ferai tout pour la retrouver »

Lexa hocha de la tête sans rien rajouter. Son regard seul était suffisant pour signifier ce qu'elle-même était prête à faire pour retrouver Clarke.

Indra laissa d'autres instructions à Belomi, qui n'avait que quelques questions techniques à poser, et bientôt les deux membres du Skaikru se retirèrent, laissant Lexa seule avec Indra.

« Les hommes sont prêts, Heda » tenta sa générale

Lexa regarda une dernière fois le reflet que lui renvoyait le grand miroir. Les grandes larmes noires qui recouvraient ses joues étaient en place, et son armure de guerre au grand complet sur ses épaules et sur son torse, la grande cape rouge flottant fièrement dans son dos.

Lexa était prête.

Le grondement des guerriers en dehors de sa tente était fort, et lui rappelait qu'ils l'attendaient tous, elle, leur Commandante, et elle se releva de son siège.

« Indra, fais sonner les trompettes, et donne l'ordre de l'assaut »

En dehors de la tente, l'atmosphère était lourde et le bruit fort, et ses guerriers se levèrent tout de suite en la voyant. Lexa marcha droit vers son cheval, et monta rapidement dessus, prenant soin de laisser voler derrière elle sa cape rouge.

Beaucoup l'avaient maintenant aperçue, et le silence autour d'elle progressait en vagues, laissant soudain un calme singulier dans les rangs.

Lexa avait peu de mots à leur dire. Lentement, presque religieusement, elle sortit du fourreau dans son dos sa longue épée, et la pointa vers la porte fermée des remparts d'Azgeda.

« L'ennemi est derrière ces portes ! » lança elle d'une voix forte « Au nom de la Coalition, il payera pour ses crimes ! »

Son cri de guerre fut relayé par les centaines de guerriers autour d'elle, alors que les soldats au pied des remparts s'étaient mis à enfoncer la porte à l'aide d'un grand bélier en bois.

Le goût de déjà-vu était fort, et plus amer qu'il ne l'avait jamais été quand les portes des remparts cédèrent sous les coups du bélier, et que ses guerriers envahirent la ville dans des hurlements barbares.

Lexa était déjà venue ici avec des troupes, il y a trop de temps de cela pour que les plus jeunes guerriers qui l'accompagnaient n'aient connus le premier assaut, mais pas assez pour que la familiarité des rues et des maisons qui pavaient le chemin au palais de Nia ne la frappe de chaque pas que l'avançait son cheval. Il y a des années de cela, le prédécesseur de Lexa avait envahi Azgeda. Elle n'était qu'une Natblida à l'époque, et sous l'ordre de son Heda, elle avait accompagné la grande armée sans vraiment comprendre l'étendue de violence et d'atrocités qu'elle voyait défiler sous ses yeux.

Elle n'avait jamais oublié. Nia non plus.

Et elle s'en était vengée, des années après, en lui envoyant la tête de Costia.

Lexa pressa son cheval un peu plus contre les pavés des rues en dédale de la ville, ses guerriers derrière elle levant une nuée de poussière sous les sabots de leurs chevaux. Traverser à nouveau les rues étroites d'Azgeda lui renvoyait des souvenirs qu'elle aurait voulu oublier, des souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait eu puis perdu, et de ce qu'elle avait été.

Lexa était devenue à moitié folle à la mort de Costia. Elle avait amené son peuple à la paix, certes, mais son esprit avait été en guerre si longtemps qu'elle avait bien failli se perdre. Retrouver sa tête dans son lit avait été la pire épreuve de sa vie, pire que de dire adieu à ses parents quand elle avait été envoyée à Polis rejoindre les autres Natblida, pire que de devoir assassiner ses camarades de jeu pendant son conclave, pire que toute sa formation au poste de Commandant.

Elle avait cru qu'elle en mourrait. Et puis elle avait juré ne plus jamais laisser tant de douleur dominer ses émotions et sa raison. Elle ne laisserait plus personne l'approcher, plus jamais.

Mais Clarke avait eu raison de sa volonté, et s'était approchée plus proche que personne. Lexa ne s'en était même pas rendue compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et qu'elle ait laissé Clarke beaucoup trop près d'elle pour ne plus jamais vouloir la laisser repartir.

Et maintenant elle était là, à passer son épée à travers le corps de tous les guerriers ennemis sur son chemin, et à jurer intérieurement à Clarke qu'elle arrivait, qu'elle viendrait la chercher.

Derrière elle, le plus gros de son armée rentrait dans les forces de Nia, et peu avaient fait attention au petit groupe qui s'était détaché vers le palais, et dont elle était à la tête.

Le palais de Nia se dressait fier, droit devant eux à présent, et Lexa ne prit pas le temps d'essuyer le sang sur son visage et ses mains – rouge, celui des guerriers d'Azgeda – avant de lancer son épée contre la porte. Yass, un grand guerrier de Trikru de près deux mètres, vint aussitôt la rejoindre, et démolit la porte d'un énorme coup de hache.

Lexa rentra en premier dans le palais comme une furie, tout de suite suivi par ses hommes, engaillardis par le courage de leur Heda. La garde rapprochée de Nia les attendaient de pied ferme, et Lexa se rua sur eux, ses sabres aux poings.

Bientôt, les cadavres tombaient comme des mouches au sol, et Lexa avait tué un nombre tellement important de soldats qu'elle n'arriverait pas à les compter. Peu lui importait. Clarke était quelque part dans ce palais, et quiconque s'interposerait entre elles le payerait de sa vie.

Elle ne fut pas étonnée de se retourner au milieu du bain de sang et de voir Belomi derrière elle, une barre en fer à la main et un _gon_ dans l'autre. Elle ne savait pas bien quand il s'était introduit dans son petit groupe mais ne s'en plaignait pas – les soldats d'Azgeda se défendaient plutôt bien, mais avec les armes de Skaikru et la détermination de Lexa, ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en tirer.

Quand la garde personnelle de Nia fut assez écumée pour que ses propres soldats n'aient plus besoin d'elle, Lexa se précipita à travers le dédale de couloirs du palais vers une salle qu'elle connaissait bien pour y avoir assisté au couronnement de la reine Nia, laissant derrière elle une ligne de cadavres des soldats qui croisaient sa route.

Dans sa fureur et sa précipitation d'arriver à la salle du trône, où elle savait d'expérience que Nia gardait ses prisonniers pour pouvoir les exposer comme des animaux en cage, elle ne pouvait pas dire si on l'avait suivi, et quand enfin elle aperçut les grandes portes aux montants dorées, celle-ci étaient grandes ouvertes, comme si on l'y attendait de pied ferme.

Lexa ne ralentit pas.

La salle du trône était vide, et les chaises renversées au sol comme si on s'y était battu, mais la porte du fond qui menait aux appartements privés de la reine était à moitié ouverte, et elle y couru aussitôt.

Nia devait savoir sa défaite proche, et Lexa ne croisa aucun garde de sa protection rapprochée pour la défendre. Elle avait sûrement cru son armée assez grande pour battre celle de la Commandante, et que certains clans trahiraient la Coalition pour aider sa mutinerie. Son orgueil l'avait perdue.

Lexa trouva Nia dans la grande antichambre de son quartier privé, dos à elle. La reine de la Nation des Glaces était dos à elle, face à la fenêtre qui surplombait les rues d'Azgeda, et si elle avait entendu Lexa entrer dans la salle, elle ne fit pas un mouvement pour le lui montrer.

Lexa n'avait plus la patience d'encore attendre. Elle bondit sur Nia dans un mouvement souple, et attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux blonds pour lui planter le tranchant de la lame de son épée contre la gorge.

« Où est-elle ? » grimaça Lexa

Nia ne dit rien. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur les rues d'Azgeda où le peu des soldats qui lui restaient étaient en train de battre en retraite, et Lexa crut un instant voir son masque froid d'indifférence laisser échapper une plainte.

Un coup de pied dans le ventre l'envoya rouler au sol, et Nia daigna enfin lever les yeux vers Lexa, comme si elle venait seulement de se rendre compte de sa présence. Un sourire cruel apparut sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui attisa la colère de Lexa et lui valut un nouveau coup de pied au ventre.

« Où est-elle ! » hurla à nouveau la commandante

Les coups pleuvaient sur elle, mais Nia ne faisait aucun geste pour se protéger, et Lexa avait beau passer sa rage sur elle, la reine des Glaces continuait de ricaner comme si elle ne ressentait pas la douleur.

« Où est-elle » demanda Lexa pour la troisième fois, se penchant vers Nia pour soulever sa tête du sol

« Trop tard, Heda » sourit Nia dans un sourire sanglant « Encore trop tard »

Le sang de Lexa ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et elle laissa retomber la tête de Nia contre les carreaux du sol dans un bruit sourd.

 _Non._

Non, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle n'était pas trop tard, pas cette fois-ci, pas comme Costia.

Elle agrippa Nia par l'épaule pour la relever, et la souleva contre elle pour la traîner vers la salle du trône. Clarke devait être dans une des salles à côté, ou dans les sous-sols du palais. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solutions.

« Je vais te le demander une dernière fois, et après je laisse à mes hommes » souffla Lexa à Nia

Il n'y avait pas de regrets dans les yeux de la reine d'Azgeda, et le sourire ne quitta pas son visage quand elle tourna la tête vers une autre porte, que Lexa n'avait pas vu la première fois. Sans relâcher Nia, Lexa se précipita vers la porte pour en faire sauter la serrure d'un coup d'épée, et laissa de la lumière éclairer la salle sombre en rayons.

Il y avait une forme verticale recourbée sur elle-même au fond de la salle, et Lexa relâcha son étreinte sur Nia pour s'avancer doucement vers elle, son épée en avant.

Il ne lui fallut que quelque pas pour voir clairement à travers la pénombre, et dès qu'elle reconnut la forme devant elle, Lexa laissa retomber au sol son épée. Derrière elle, Nia se mit à rire.

« Tu crois m'avoir battue ? Tu peux toujours me tuer, mais c'est moi qui gagne aujourd'hui, Heda »

Clarke était attachée à un pilier par une longue chaîne qui lui passait sous les aisselles et maintenant ses poignets en l'air, les bras en croix. Sa peau semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui laissait ressortir les différentes coupures qui barraient son visage, et une coupure plus importante que les autres dessinait un collier de sang autour de son cou.

La respiration de Lexa se coupa d'un coup quand elle vit le manche du poignard qu'elle avait offert elle-même à Clarke quelque mois auparavant pour célébrer l'entrée de Skaikru au rang de treizième nation.

Sa lame était plantée dans le cœur de Clarke.

Les genoux se Lexa flanchèrent sous son poids et avant qu'elle ait pu récupérer son équilibre, elle se retrouva au sol, à genou devant le pilier. Elle ne pouvait plus parler, plus respirer. Elle ne pouvait que garder les yeux grands ouverts devant le sacrifice de la femme qu'elle aimait.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de savoir que tu es arrivée trop tard, Lexa ? » se moqua Nia derrière elle

Lexa ne l'entendait pas. Elle n'entendait plus le bruit de la bataille au loin, et les explosions des armes à feu qui recouvraient les cris des hommes. Elle n'entendit pas non plus ses soldats entrer dans le palais et envahir la salle du trône, et les cris de Nia quand ils lui portèrent le coup de grâce. Elle n'entendait plus que le silence. Lexa resta figée devant le pilier où était morte Clarke pendant des heures peut-être.

Elle ne sortit de sa transe que pour empêcher deux de ses guerriers d'approcher du pilier pour en détacher la blonde, et se releva d'un coup pour les repousser au loin.

« Non ! Laissez-moi faire » Les hommes la dévisagèrent étrangement mais ne discutèrent pas plus. « Sortez ! _Gon we_ ! »

Elle attendit d'être seule pour glisser le long du pilier, et détacher les chaînes de Clarke, et jeta la lame au loin. Clarke avait les yeux fermés, et en l'allongeant sur le sol, Lexa se dit que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu dire adieu si elle avait vu les yeux bleus.

Elle passa une dernière fois des mains tremblantes dans les cheveux blonds, et laissa courir ses doigts le long de son bras pour atteindre son poignet. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'y enlever la montre pour la passer à son propre poignet, et déposa un baiser sur la peau froide de sa paume.

Des vraies larmes coulaient sur celles en peinture, laissant de grandes traces noires surs ses joues, mais Lexa ne s'en formalisait pas.

C'était ses derniers moments privés avec Clarke, elle le savait. Elle ne pourrait pas retenir ses guerriers bien longtemps, et si le calme soudain au dehors était une indication, la bataille qui faisait rage avaient pris fin. Ses troupes avaient gagné. Elle, avait tout perdu.

Belomi entra avec un groupe de guerriers dans la salle alors que Lexa murmurait un puissions-nous nous revoir tout bas. C'était la dernière connexion qu'elle aurait avec Skaikru.

« Heda, il faut que … Enfin, les bûchers attendent » tenta un des hommes en armure d'une voix faible

Lexa se releva sur ses pieds, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Clarke. Elle connaissait par cœur les rites funéraires à accomplir à la mort d'un soldat, qu'Anya lui avait enseigné pendant sa formation, et elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait arriver maintenant.

« Je mettrai moi-même le feu à son bûcher »

Personne n'osa s'opposer à l'ordre de la Commandante et les guerriers se penchèrent pour soulever le corps de Clarke. Belomi fit un mouvement pour les en empêcher, mais Lexa le bloqua de son bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? » hurla presque le grand brun

Les yeux froids de Lexa allèrent le foudroyer du regard, et il eut un léger mouvement de recul face à elle.

« Nos traditions funéraires exigent une cérémonie particulière » expliqua vite le grand guerrier Yass à Belomi « Heda, les hommes demandent ce qu'il faut faire de la dépouille de la Natrona ? »

Lexa jeta un regard en coin vers la salle du trône. Le corps de Nia était encore au sol dans une mare de sang, et elle prit soin d'en graver l'image dans sa mémoire avant de donner sa réponse.

« Pendez là dehors. A la vue de tous »

Le grand soldat hocha de la tête, et disparut vite en aboyant des ordres vers les autres hommes de la pièce.

« Clarke n'aurait pas voulu ça, Lexa » dit Belomi dans son dos

Lexa le regarda d'un air dédaigneux. Il ne savait rien. Il n'avait jamais compris que sans Clarke, il n'y avait pas de Lexa.

« _Heda_ » corrigea elle dans un sifflement

« Et le peuple, Heda ? » demanda un autre soldat au loin

Elle avait eu de la pitié, avant. Elle pensait vraiment pouvoir arrêter le _Jus drein jus daun_ , et faire régner une autre sorte de justice. Mais c'était avant que Nia ne lui arrache son cœur encore battant de sa poitrine pour le transpercer de mille lances.

Lexa était morte avec Clarke. Il n'y avait plus que Heda maintenant.

« Tuez-les tous. »


	8. Haunted by the ghost of you

La petite main dans la sienne serrait fort quand Lexa poussa la petite porte rouillée du cimetière qui menait à l'allée centrale, et s'avança d'un pas sûr à travers les tombes qui y formaient un chemin gris et sombre. Il était encore tôt, et les allées étaient vides. Elles étaient seules, et Lexa était complètement perdue dans ses pensées quand la petite voix la ramena à la réalité.

« C'est encore loin Maman ? »

« On y est »

Elles passèrent devant un monument aux morts, puis une petite chapelle à moitié tombée en ruines que la petite fille observa avec de grands yeux étonnés, avant que Lexa ne s'arrête devant une pierre plus fleurie que les autres.

« Bonjour mon amour » sourit doucement Lexa « Je t'amène une surprise aujourd'hui »

Sans jamais lâcher les petits doigts dans les siens, elle s'accroupit devant la pierre tombale pour balayer du revers de sa main libre les quelques feuilles mortes qui y étaient tombées avec la saison depuis sa dernière visite, et se pencha en avant pour embrasser la pierre froide à l'endroit où était gravée le nom de son habitante.

Thea la regardait faire, observant avec admiration la conduite de sa mère. Il y avait une délicatesse certaine dans ses gestes minutieux que même la petite fille pouvait voir, et même un étranger aurait pu comprendre qu'elle avait l'habitude de venir ici exécuter encore et encore la même routine.

D'habitude, Lexa venait seule. Elle s'arrangeait pour faire garder sa fille par ses grands parents ou une de ses tantes, et elle venait passer des heures ici, à parler a Clarke.

Thea ne pouvait pas le savoir bien sûr, mais c'était la première fois où elle revenait sur la tombe depuis l'enterrement. Elle était encore un bébé ce jour là, incapable de comprendre que tous ces gens réunis autour de Lexa venait la soutenir alors que l'on enterrait sa femme, et elle n'en aurait jamais aucun souvenir.

« Elle est là Maman ? »

« Elle est là. »

Thea ouvrit de grands yeux et fit un pas prudent vers le grand rectangle de pierre, prenant bien garde à ne pas perdre le contact avec Lexa. Les scénarios qu'avait imaginé sa jeune imagination s'estompèrent quand elle comprit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, et elle leva la tête vers sa mère comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant.

« Tu poses les fleurs mon ange ? »

Thea hocha de la tête vigoureusement, et posa avec application le bouquet de fleurs enveloppé de plastique qu'elle avait à la main sur la pierre, où fanaient déjà d'autres fleurs de toutes les couleurs.

« Pourquoi on a des fleurs Maman ? »

« C'était ses fleurs préférées. »

Thea remarqua que sur la pierre, il y avait des pots colorés de fleurs flétries ou d'autres encore fraîches, et une mer de fleurs emballées du même plastique que les siennes qui signaient chacune d'entre elle une visite de l'adulte derrière elle.

« Mais elle peut pas les voir ! »

Lexa passa une main sur la tête de la petite fille pour attraper une mèche rebelle et la replacer derrière son oreille.

« Moi je pense que si. »

Lexa lui lâcha la main, et Thea se pencha en avant, plissant les yeux devant l'inscription et essayant tant bien que mal de lire ce qui était écrit.

« Cl ... Cl ... »

« Clarke » dit Lexa. « _C-L-A_ ça fait " _Cla",_ chérie. »

« Il y a marqué quoi Maman ? »

« _Clarke Griffin-Woods, 1989- 2016. Puissions-nous nous retrouver_ » récita Lexa plus qu'elle ne le lut

« C'est comme moi » remarqua Thea

« Oui chérie, tu t'appelles Thea Clarke pour elle »

Libérée de son bouquet, Thea frotta ses mains et s'assit sur le gravier en face de la tombe. Lexa la laissa faire et s'assit à côté de sa fille, entourant ses épaules d'un bras.

« Maman ? »

« Oui mon ange »

« Je peux lui dire quelque chose ? »

« Tu peux lui dire tout ce que tu veux »

La petite fille regarda la tombe un instant, sans trop savoir vraiment quoi dire, et Lexa passa les mains sous ses bras pour la soulever et la poser sur ses genoux.

« Tu lui dis quoi toi, Maman ? »

« Je lui raconte ma semaine, et ce que tu fais »

« Tu lui parles sur moi ? »

« _De_ toi » corrigea sa mère

Lexa embrassa le crâne de sa fille et laissa traîner une main dans ses boucles brunes.

« Et oui, je lui parle de toi. Je lui raconte ce que tu fais de ta semaine, et les blagues que tu racontes et ce que tu apprends à l'école »

« Et tu lui parles que de moi ? »

« Oh non » sourit Lexa contre les boucles « Je lui parle d'elle aussi »

« D'elle ? »

« Oui, d'elle. Je lui dis que je l'aime. Qu'elle me manque. Tu comprends ? »

Thea hocha de la tête contre l'épaule de sa mère.

« Tu veux lui raconter ta semaine ? » Au nouvel hochement de tête de la petite fille contre elle, Lexa se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille à la façon d'un secret « Tu veux que je t'aide ? Dis lui ce qu'on a fait le week-end dernier »

« On est allés à la mer avec mon cousin Marius » dit Thea timidement

« Et qui d'autre ? » encouragea Lexa

« Et Tata O, et Marraine et Tata 'Nya, et Papi et Mamie » compta Thea sur ses doigts

Lexa hocha de la tête avec un sourire, l'encourageant à continuer à parler, et Thea poursuivit de sa petite voix fluette.

« On a fait un château avec le sable avec Marius, et Papi il m'a aidé avec sa pelle. Et j'ai creusé un gros trou ! »

« Et tata Octavia a poussé ta marraine dans le trou » lui rappela Lexa

« Oui ! C'était super rigolo ! » rit la petite fille en se rappelant l'image de Raven dans son trou, en train de crier qu'on vienne l'en tirer « Même que après, Tata 'Nya elle t'a poussé dans l'eau Maman ! »

« Oui ça c'était moins rigolo » dit Lexa dans une grimace

Sa fille commençait à gigoter de plus en plus dans ses bras, et Lexa savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la patience de rester concentrée encore longtemps.

« Maman ? »

« Oui chérie ? »

« Elle était comment Maman ? »

Lexa sourit, et attrapa une petite main pour la glisser contre la sienne. Thea voyait tous les jours les photos éparpillées dans l'appartement, mais elles n'avaient jamais épanché sa soif de curiosité. Cette question là, sa mère l'entendait tous les jours.

« Elle était très belle. Elle avait des cheveux blonds, comme Aden. Et des yeux bleus. »

« Comme Papi ? »

« Oui. Comme ton Papi »

« Parceque Papi c'est son Papa »

Lexa hocha de la tête silencieusement.

« Elle était grande Maman ? »

« Oh non » sourit Lexa « Elle était pas très grande. Raven aimait bien le lui rappeler, et elle aimait pas du tout l'entendre. »

Thea rit de son rire d'enfant, pétillant et contagieux, et Lexa la serra un peu plus contre elle.

« Elle avait un sacre caractère, ta Maman. Elle avait toujours réponse à tout. Et elle était passionnée par tout ce qu'elle faisait, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?»

Thea fit un grand non de la tête.

« Ça veut dire que quand elle aimait quelque chose, elle mettait tout son cœur dedans. Elle se donnait à fond, et elle faisait tout pour que ça marche »

« Elle aimait quoi Maman ?»

« Elle aimait peindre et dessiner. Tu sais la peinture qu'il y a chez Papi et Mamie, dans le salon ? La petite fille tu marches dans la forêt ? C'est elle qui l'a faite. »

« Wow ! »

« Oui, wow » Lexa avança une main qui alla se poser sur la tombe, entre deux bouquets de fleurs, à plat sur les lettres qui y étaient gravées « Il y a une chose qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde , tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Sa fille nia à nouveau de la tête.

« C'était toi. »

« Moi ? »

«Toi » confirma Lexa

Thea se mit à froncer des sourcils comme quand elle comprenait pas quelque chose, et Lexa déposa un baiser contre son front.

« Elle t'appelait son petit ange à elle » dit doucement Lexa « La première fois qu'elle t'a tenu dans ses bras, elle voulait plus te rendre à personne. Ta Mamie a du insister pour pouvoir te porter pendant cinq minutes et après elle t'a repris, et elle t'a plus lâchée de toute la soirée »

« Pourquoi Maman ? »

« Parce qu'on avait tellement attendu que tu sois là avec nous, et elle t'aimait déjà tellement qu'elle voulait profiter de toi le plus possible. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour te garder avec elle pour toujours »

La voix de Lexa mourut dans sa gorge et elle s'arrêta de parler. Elle s'était promis qu'elle ne pleurerait pas devant Thea, et elle n'avait plus confiance en sa voix maintenant pour continuer.

Elles restèrent un moment en silence, la tête de Thea contre l'épaule de sa mère, et Lexa qui regardait la tombe sans rien dire, quand la petite voix fluette brisa à nouveau le silence.

« Je peux aller voir là-bas Maman ? »

Thea pointait du doigt la statue du monument aux morts quelques mètres plus loin, et Lexa hocha de la tête.

« D'accord mais tu ne vas pas trop loin, et toujours là où je peux te voir »

Thea s'éloigna vite, ravie de la distraction, et Lexa la regarda partir.

« C'est elle qui a voulu venir aujourd'hui, Clarke » finit elle par dire à voix haute, les yeux toujours sur sa fille « Elle te ressemble tellement ... parfois j'ai l'impression de te voir toi, en miniature.»

Thea était arrivée devant le monument aux morts, et s'était inclinée devant dans une petite courbette qui arracha un demi-sourire à sa mère.

« C'est dur sans toi, mon amour. Tes parents m'aident bien, et les filles aussi, mais c'est pas pareil ... Je peux être honnête chérie ? » demanda Lexa comme si elle attendait vraiment une réponse « Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'a pas tes yeux. O dit souvent que c'est parfois dur de regarder Marius parcequ'il ressemble trop à Lincoln, mais j'ai jamais été d'accord. »

Elle avança la main pour passer l'index sur le C majuscule du prénom de sa femme, le parcourant lentement du bout du doigt.

« Tu sais, parfois je me dis que si on avait fait les choses différemment, elle aurait eu tes cheveux blonds et tes yeux bleus ... et maintenant je pourrai te voir tous les jours » Lexa se passa une main sur les yeux, et soupira. « J'ai peur mon amour. J'ai peur de t'oublier. Je sais que tu te moquerais de moi maintenant mais depuis que t'es plus là, ça commence à devenir flou. Les courbes, les détails ... ça devient flou. »

Une larme parcourut sa joue, qu'elle effaça vite du plat de la main, avant de vérifier discrètement que sa fille était toujours bien là, un peu plus loin, à observer de près la statue.

« Les vidéos n'ont jamais réussi à capturer précisément le son de ta voix, même si je les regarde en boucle. Tu te rappelles du film de notre mariage ? Que Bellamy a tourné, puis perdu, puis retrouvé dans son déménagement ? Je l'ai tellement vu que je ris avant le moment où Raven tombe de la table maintenant ... Tes vieux t-shirts ont plus ton odeur, et les photos ... les photos ne rendront jamais justice à l'éclat de tes yeux. »

Lexa sourit, et réarrangea les bouquets plastifiés en face d'elle.

« Oui, je sais, tu te fouterais de moi maintenant pour avoir dit ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux. Tu sais moi, j'ai jamais été une artiste comme toi, je ne sais pas redessiner ton visage et j'ai que ma mémoire. »

Lexa tourna la tête vers sa fille pour vérifier qu'elle s'occupait sagement, et poussa un soupir.

« J'ai peur du jour où je me réveillerai, et mon esprit ne sera pas immédiatement occupé par toi. Et du jour où je devrai regarder l'anneau sur mon doigt pour me rappeler que j'ai été mariée ... que je le suis encore. Tu le sais toi, pas vrai ? Que je serai toujours la femme de quelqu'un. »

« Maman ! »

Lexa leva vite la tête, et sécha ses joues pour ouvrir un bras et accueillir Thea, qui était revenue en courant vers elle.

« Maman t'as vu ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Là-bas il y a un bouquet avec des fleurs de toutes les couleurs ! Et des roses, et des bleues, et des jaunes ! »

« On va aller voir ça » dit Lexa en se relevant

« T'as tout raconté à Maman ? »

« Oui, je lui ai tout dit »

Lexa se pencha en avant pour embrasser le prénom sur la pierre.

« Tu dis au revoir ? »

Thea fit un petit coucou, et Lexa regarda une dernière fois la tombe fleurie.

« A la semaine prochaine, mon amour »

La petite main bien serrée dans la sienne, Lexa remonta l'allée et quitta le cimetière.


End file.
